


Soulmates

by dorisDC



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 哨兵嚮導AU希望盡可能讓沒看過這個設定的人也能輕鬆看懂～恩，應該是甜文吧我猜。【副CP(好像應該註明一下)】公主官配海王官配綠箭官配綠紅21





	1. Chapter 1

　　布魯斯·韋恩討厭參加「塔」舉辦的舞會，雖然服用抑制自身嚮導素的藥劑會有嗅覺不夠靈敏的後遺症，但舞會哨兵嚮導們大量混雜在一起的信息素對他來說仍然顯得刺鼻，他路上忍不住打了噴嚏，只好用花粉過敏的藉口敷衍過去，還好在那之後他可以用手帕稍微遮掩口鼻。

　　裝普通人也很麻煩，到處亂跑的精神體對布魯斯更是一大考驗。

　　為了裝作普通人，他已經發揮超凡演技，無視從眼前掠過的鸚鵡精神體一次，還必須無視在路上追來趕去的小狗小貓精神體，就算會踩到他們的尾巴也要毫不猶豫地向前，好在精神體比真正的動物聰明敏捷，到現在布魯斯都沒有不小心踩到哪個小動物的尾巴。

　　他得把握接觸黑暗哨兵的難得機會，可惜哨兵感官敏銳，就算用極細的針也沒辦法瞞著哨兵取血，否則布魯斯實在很想趁機採樣，取黑暗哨兵一兩滴鮮血回家化驗。

　　那位負責招待他的黑暗哨兵突然蹲下，布魯斯不得不假惺惺地對克拉克·肯特突然蹲下抓起打架的迷你豬和天竺鼠作出茫然又驚訝的表情，同時還必須注意視線不可以精準地落在那兩個精神體身上。

　　「肯特先生，你這是在……」

　　「抱歉，我得處理一些小麻煩，請您稍等一會兒。」克拉克把打成一團的迷你豬和天竺鼠分開，揪著他們的脖子問：「別打架，現在不是打架的好時機，你們的主人在哪裡？」

　　迷你豬對克拉克哼哼數聲，天竺鼠還忙著對迷你豬呲牙裂嘴，也不曉得他們倆有什麼深仇大恨。

　　「難道是哨兵和嚮導的精神體？他們長什麼樣子？」布魯斯裝作好奇問。

　　「是迷你豬和天竺鼠。」

　　「我以為你們的精神體都是老虎或獅子什麼的……」

　　布魯斯說到一半，話就被匆匆跑來找克拉克的兩個哨兵打斷，他們分別抱走迷你豬和天竺鼠，兩人看上去關係緊張，和敵對的精神體頗為相像，只不過沒和精神體一樣當場就打了起來。克拉克讓他們注意一點，別搞砸舞會，在難得能和嚮導接觸的舞會鬧起來一點好處都沒有。

　　等哨兵們離開，克拉克才回應他說：「不，哨兵或嚮導的精神體不一定是兇猛的動物，有研究認為精神體和主人個性有關，像我的夥伴小氪就是大型犬，非常忠誠可靠。」

　　「是的，狗是人類最好的夥伴，可惜我看不見。」布魯斯假裝沒看見拼命對自己搖尾巴的大狗。

　　「可惜你看不見小氪，小氪很喜歡你。」克拉克從來沒看過小氪尾巴晃得這麼歡快。

　　「這是我的榮幸。」

　　「你想摸摸他嗎？韋恩先生？」

　　布魯斯反問：「但普通人能摸到精神體嗎？」

　　「我不知道能不能……」克拉克從來沒思考過這個問題。

　　但克拉克也沒發現小氪對布魯斯熱情得異常，他猜想這和他頗見到韋恩先生就對對方充滿好感有關。

　　擁有白色蓬鬆絨毛的小氪很受歡迎，小氪從來沒被嚮導這樣無視過，就算討好地蹭蹭嚮導褲腿都沒得到任何反應，躺在地上翻身露出肚子給嚮導看也沒用。

　　當小氪想撲到嚮導身上舔對方的臉頰，卻被克拉克阻止了。

　　克拉克小聲叮囑小氪說：「別搗亂。」

　　受了委屈的小氪不會說話，他咬了克拉克一口——沒咬破皮只留下齒印——生氣地跑了，邊跑邊想就讓蠢主人把一個嚮導當作普通人吧。

　　「喂，小氪！」克拉克叫不回自己的精神體，尷尬地笑著對布魯斯解釋：「他害羞跑了，晚點會自己回來。」

　　「這樣啊，小氪真聰明。」  
　　

　　他們又應酬似地聊了一堆廢話，布魯斯很不耐煩，卻不得不按耐情緒，繼續試探克拉克。

　　畢竟他贊助「塔」一大筆錢，主動提供場地給「塔」舉辦舞會就是為了接觸黑暗哨兵。傳聞中黑暗哨兵擁有比所有哨兵還要更敏銳的五感，更強大的戰鬥力，和極端強大的控制力，即使沒有嚮導輔助也不會出現問題。

　　布魯斯迫切地想知道黑暗哨兵的特殊之處，他想知道為什麼黑暗哨兵能抵抗受嚮導素的影響的本能？

　　他必須盡快研究出結果，從他上個月結合熱爆發過一次後——好在當時在沒人的巷子裡，雖然有哨兵追來，他還是甩掉對方了——抑制藥劑的效果就越來越差，原本服用抑制劑後測不出任何嚮導素，現在卻能測出嚮導素，雖然只是儀器能夠測出極微量的嚮導素，但他確信離抑制藥劑完全失效的那天不遠了。

　　和動物一樣擁有發情期，布魯斯覺得結合熱和動物發情期沒什麼兩樣，結合會使嚮導和哨兵產生強烈的羈絆，布魯斯在知道自己成為嚮導的那一天起，就不打算和某位哨兵建立固定的關係。

　　也許結合熱對哨兵嚮導情侶來說是加固感情的好機會，但對布魯斯來說，結合熱不只是累贅，更是被本能支配的證據。他厭惡自己被身體衝動支配，若聽從本能行動，那麼他和蒙昧無知的動物又有何差別？

　　克拉克不知道布魯斯的想法，因為小氪喜歡他，所以克拉克很樂意陪伴他，不讓他在舞會上無聊。

　　克拉克可以不聽塔的要求，陪伴一個出錢只為了看熱鬧的普通人，一般除了塔的工作人員，哨兵嚮導和普通人很少會產生交集，他們擁有不同的截然不同的人生，普通人可以選擇自己要做什麼，但哨兵和嚮導只能戰鬥，他們彷彿為戰鬥而生。

　　最初的哨兵就在戰場上產生，和宇宙中未知生物交戰，被未知事物影響，基因改變……

　　學者斷言若沒有戰爭，那麼哨兵嚮導和普通人必定會產生不死不休的紛爭，事實上現在也有普通人類不滿他們佔用太多社會資源，即使這些資源用在培訓哨兵嚮導上戰場，保衛國家，他們也不能滿意。

　　這世界上沒有一個分配資源的方式能讓社會中的所有人覺得公平，這很正常，克拉克也不會像一些哨兵嚮導看不起普通人或把普通人認為敵人，那太浪費時間了，有空胡思亂想還不如去磨練戰鬥技巧。

　　克拉克覺得自己和布魯斯相處愉快，很高興地想他將擁有一個普通人新朋友，這太棒了。

　　他不知道布魯斯回家後因為連黑暗哨兵的頭髮都沒機會拿到，壞脾氣地把塔送給他的紀念品玻璃杯摔到地上發洩。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　低調的黑色跑車像一陣炫風，開進建於地底的秘密基地。

　　「那些宣稱沒有嚮導的哨兵都得到良好照顧的人，都該通通抓去槍斃！」布魯斯一打開車門，扯下面具就朝管家滔滔不絕地抱怨，「連控制那些單身哨兵不要當街發狂都做不到，還敢講妥善照顧？發豐厚的撫卹金用來買棺材？那些錢能讓他們買得到嚮導素嗎？」

　　那些沒有和嚮導結合的單身哨兵，如果沒有持續注射嚮導素又得不到嚮導安撫，他們年紀越大，思覺游離症就越容易發作。

　　思覺游離症會讓哨兵的某一五感無限放大，無法再關注周圍的一切，面對危險也無從躲避。也可能像布魯斯今天遇到的傢伙一樣陷入癲狂，發狂的哨兵不只會殺了自己，還可能殺掉任何一個無辜的路人。

　　「畢竟哨兵嚮導的比例不一致。」管家阿福·潘尼沃斯說。

　　「七比三，嚮導確實比較少，但『塔』應該負責那些哨兵。」布魯斯漂亮的藍眼睛充滿不高興的情緒。

　　「今天有任何傷亡嗎？」

　　「沒有，那個蠢哨兵被我打暈了放在路邊。」

　　布魯斯好不容易制伏發狂的哨兵，還得浪費許多時間為對方安撫精神圖景，重建精神壁壘，最後還附贈一支注射式的嚮導素針劑給他。

　　管家問：「您準備的嚮導素還夠嗎？」

　　「我把最後一支藏在他的衣服裡，能讓他安靜一陣子。」

　　布魯斯外出時，會攜帶嚮導素以供不時之需，遇到像今天這種哨兵發狂的情況就能派上用場。

　　阿福負責後勤和管理庫存，最近嚮導素消耗得特別兇，「現在庫存只剩下人工嚮導素。」

　　「那就安排時間為我做嚮導素萃取。」

　　「不行，少爺，若您想提高每月萃取嚮導素的份量，那麼您必須每天睡足九個小時。」管家堅信睡眠的重要性，尤其布魯斯以野生嚮導的身份在外活動，常常得動用精神力為哨兵梳理精神圖景，堅固精神壁壘。

　　他堅持布魯斯好好休息才能養足精神，但哪有那麼多閒時間休息？

　　「好吧。人工嚮導素還有多少？」布魯斯問。

　　「十五份，您得省著用。」

　　布魯斯不高興地蹙眉，想了一會兒才問：「我記得機器一個月生產的份量不止十五份？」

　　「其他都預定要送給您曾經幫助過的哨兵了。」

　　「那應該剩下十三份。」

　　「有兩位哨兵過世了。」

　　「我知道了。」

　　這不是令人高興的話題。

　　哨兵嚮導們雖然擁有特殊地位和優厚的社會福利，但他們也必須承擔守護人類的社會責任，負責守衛家園。長年累月與外星文明戰鬥，即使僥倖活過退役年齡，身體仍然會有大大小小的問題，離開戰場還單身的哨兵幾乎百分之九十九會因思覺游離症而死。所以即使研究證明哨兵嚮導的壽命較長，但他們的平均年齡仍舊比普通人低。

　　布魯斯是一個野生嚮導，他躲避「塔」的控制不是為了躲避戰爭，而是認為「塔」不自由且充滿弊病。他寧願以他自己的方式幫助哨兵。至於保衛家園，他組建了一個僱傭兵團，能做到的事可比待在塔，由塔分配戰鬥任務還要多得多了。

　　管家還待在那兒沒走，布魯斯操作電腦調出秘密檔案，頭也不回地問：「還有什麼事嗎？」

　　「布魯斯少爺，您必須把『選擇一位哨兵結合』這件事放進待辦事項。」

　　從成年至今都使用抑制嚮導素的藥劑裝成普通人，藥劑對身體造成的影響不容小覷，不僅僅影響到結合熱，管家擔心還會有其他問題。比起研究不知有無副作用更強效的藥劑，阿福希望布魯斯能找到一個合心意的哨兵，和對方組成家庭，從根本解決問題。

　　「還有什麼事？」布魯斯無視管家的話，冷淡地問。

　　「您必須重視問題。」

　　「我累了，阿福。」

　　布魯斯的精神體艾斯忽然出現，黑色的大狗在老地方的軟墊趴下睡覺，看上去真的很疲倦的樣子，但阿福又看不見艾斯。布魯斯瞥了艾斯一眼，他很詫異自己的精神體會突然這麼做，他只是隨口說說，並不覺得累。

　　沒辦法扭轉自家少爺的決定，管家嘆氣，「我待會拿三明治過來，您已經很久沒有好好吃飯了。」

　　「謝謝。」布魯斯說。

 

　　等管家離開，布魯斯忍不住揉揉額際，把陷入精神圖景的陌生哨兵拉回來很難，他著實消耗了不少精神力，在專注拯救哨兵的時候，只有艾斯幫他看著周圍。

　　「艾斯，你怎麼了？」布魯斯問。

　　艾斯耳朵動了動，抬起頭微微搖頭——只是遇到意料之外的事，沒什麼特別的——表示自己什麼事都沒有。

　　布魯斯和自己的精神體對看了一會兒，沒辦法從艾斯黑黝黝的眸子裡看出什麼，艾斯懶洋洋地擺了擺尾巴，他只好回頭繼續做自己的事。「有事就告訴我。」

　　他不知道艾斯確實遇到不得了的人，一位黑暗哨兵的精神體小氪。

　　小氪在艾斯的身上聞到布魯斯的味道，熱情地搖尾巴，和艾斯說話。

　　「你好，我是小氪，你是布魯斯的精神體？你的毛色真鮮亮！你叫什麼名字？」

　　精神體有特殊的交流方式，他們還能夠互相對話，艾斯一下就聽明白小氪的話，「艾斯。」

　　遇到小氪讓艾斯很詫異，在舞會上艾斯不方便出現，一直待在布魯斯的精神圖景內，所以直到現在艾斯才發現小氪和他主人的特殊，精神體只要一聞到味道，就能夠明白一切。

　　那名黑暗哨兵會是自己主人的靈魂伴侶。

　　艾斯更清楚就算那位哨兵註定是主人靈魂伴侶，布魯斯也不會輕易接受對方。

　　「艾斯！你的名字真好聽！」小氪精神抖擻地說。

　　「謝謝。」

　　小氪快活地和艾斯聊天，因為太興奮，語句有點顛來倒去，不過艾斯並不討厭這樣的小氪，還溫和地聽他說話。

　　說了半天，小氪才問：「你在這裡做什麼呢？」

　　「我在守護布魯斯，不能讓任何人接近他。」艾斯回答。

　　「那我幫幫你吧。」

　　「好。」

　　「我可以去找布魯斯玩嗎？」

　　「不行，我猜現在布魯斯還不太想見你。」

　　「好吧，雖然有點遺憾，但我可以待在這裡和你聊天就好，艾斯。」

　　「嗯。」

　　等布魯斯安撫完哨兵，艾斯不得不和小氪道別，他很喜歡小氪，因此心裡有些遺憾，也不知道以後還有沒有機會遇到小氪……

　　可惜主人不相信靈魂伴侶這一套。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　通常一個稱職的哨兵或嚮導都會在精神體表現出異常後，關心自己的精神體。艾斯幾乎沒有表現過疲倦的樣子，布魯斯該關心艾斯，但他太忙了——即使艾斯和他有強烈的關聯性，艾斯的異狀等同於他自身的異狀——先讓艾斯睡一覺，休息過了，多半能好起來。

　　管家雖然看不見小氪，但他非常擔心布魯斯，一個即將到達發情期卻沒有配對哨兵、孤伶伶、什麼都不在乎的嚮導。阿福敢打賭他連剛才前一頓吃下的三明治是什麼口味的都不知道。

　　阿福決定用自己的辦法提醒布魯斯注意吃飯。布魯斯習慣從早晨六七點睡到中午，阿福這一天為他準備早午餐是一份烤芥末煙燻鮭魚佐蘆筍起司巧巴達，一碗蕃茄牛腩湯，搭配早餐茶和鮮奶。

　　管家吩咐韋恩宅的人工智慧操控機器人，將早餐推車送到布魯斯少爺的房間，機器人無聲地將推車推近布魯斯柔軟的大床。食物的鮮香自然地喚醒布魯斯，但他還想再賴床一會兒，在床上翻滾一會兒，用棉被蓋住自己，想隔絕香氣。

　　但通訊器響了，單調尖銳的電子音攪亂了布魯斯的睡意。

　　布魯斯悶在棉被裡問：「誰的來電？」

　　通訊鈴聲轉小，韋恩宅的人工智慧以清晰理智的女聲回答說：「是肯特先生的來電，先生。您將他的通訊設為最高級，無論何時，都要通知您他的來訊。」

　　他討厭那個黑暗哨兵，布魯斯最討厭克拉克·肯特總是掛著爽朗的笑臉，沒神經的傻樂。他也不懂為何克拉克會主動在在舞會時熱情與他交流，還和他交換通訊號。

　　一般哨兵不是都不愛搭理普通人嗎？無論如何，他還想得到黑暗哨兵的基因用以分析，對方能主動和自己打交道不是什麼壞事。

　　布魯斯吩咐說：「幫我接通。」

　　「好的。」人工智慧應答，接通通訊。

　　克拉克說：「嗨，韋恩先生，我可以叫你布魯斯嗎？——布魯斯，你今天有空嗎？」

　　「有什麼事嗎？」布魯斯不喜歡寒暄。

　　「小氪！別在家裡亂撞！」克拉克緊張地逮住小氪的脖子，咬著飛盤興奮亂竄的小氪差點撞掉放在角落的裝置花瓶，「不好意思，我家小氪——就是我的精神體，上次和你介紹過他——他太興奮了，太久沒出去玩。是這樣的，我今天突然有空出來的假期，想邀請你一起去河堤邊野餐和散步，不知道您願不願意和我一起出來玩？」

　　「河堤？你是哨兵，河堤對你來說太熱鬧了。」

　　有許多家長會帶小孩到河堤邊玩耍，小孩發出的聲音很尖銳，就算調整五感，布魯斯不認為河堤是適合哨兵放鬆好好休息的地方。

　　「沒關係，我想嘗試普通人野餐的樂趣，我還沒野餐過，事不是要準備一塊野餐布？還有餐點、飲料，熱狗和淺艇堡？飲料買可樂怎麼樣？還是自己準備現打果汁？」克拉克滔滔不絕說個不停。

　　布魯斯乾脆開始吃早餐，第一塊切成一口大小的烤芥末煙燻鮭魚巧巴達味道正好，不愧是阿福的手藝，他又拿了一塊，放入口中咀嚼。

　　「咳！咳咳……」

　　好嗆！

　　滿嘴芥末的嗆辣，鮭魚和麵包的味道都被蓋住，布魯斯嗆得眼淚都出來了，他匆匆忙忙倒了紅茶，熱騰騰的紅茶很難緩解喉嚨的灼燒感，他又咳了一會兒。

　　「怎麼了？布魯斯，你沒事吧？怎麼咳得這麼厲害？」克拉克著急地問。

　　「沒事，剛才不小心嗆到了。」布魯斯又喝了一口紅茶，煩悶地推開餐車，「你把地址傳給我，其他我準備。我們兩個小時後見。」

　　「但是——」

　　「你住在『塔』內，準備什麼都不方便，交給我就好。」布魯斯沒心情繼續通訊，藉口說：「不好意思，我臨時有事，先掛電話。」

　　「那不打擾你。再見。」克拉克說。

　　「再見。」

 

　　通訊匆匆結束，克拉克和小氪面面相覷，他拿走小氪咬在嘴裡的飛盤。

　　「他是不是討厭我？」克拉克問。

　　小氪朝他搖搖頭，又搖搖尾巴。

　　哨兵或嚮導沒辦法和自己的精神體以言語溝通，不像精神體之間就算物種不同，也能準確地傳訊。

　　但只要彼此足夠熟悉，就很容易猜到自己精神體想表達的意思，克拉克問：「你覺得他不討厭我？我本來想親自告訴他地點，那是我們找到的秘密基地，記得嗎？本來說只跟自己的嚮導分享的秘密基地。」

　　「汪！」小氪叫了一聲。他當然記得。

　　「我覺得這輩子找不到合適的嚮導了，所以把秘密基地分享給我新交的朋友沒關係吧？」克拉克把地址定位傳給布魯斯。

　　小氪以汪汪聲回答克拉克說，他就是你命中註定的嚮導啊。

　　可惜克拉克沒聽懂，他和小氪同樣興奮，在房間裡轉了半天，拿起掛在牆上的草帽，「布魯斯說其他都給他準備，那我們來想想穿什麼衣服去怎麼樣，你要不要帶領巾？紅格子的，新買的很有精神！我戴草帽去怎麼樣？你記得這頂帽子吧？上次在邊境星球一個捕魚的老伯給我的，魚腥味真的好臭，草帽拿回來我們曬了一個月才去掉那些味道。」

　　草帽的樣子和哨兵們慣穿的那套貼合身形常服很不搭，小氪歪著頭盯了半天，回頭為他打開隱藏在牆內的衣櫃。

　　「也是，得穿能和草帽搭配的衣服……」

　　克拉克翻找衣櫃，但他完全沒有選擇的餘地，裡面除了三套替換的戰鬥服，就有兩套專門用來參加舞會的復古禮服。

　　小氪用爪子摀住眼睛，不忍直視。

　　「走吧，我們去買衣服。」克拉克戴上草帽，給小氪繫上準備好的紅格子領巾，拿起錢包和通訊器出門購物。

 

　　就在克拉克和小氪愉快地出門的同時，布魯斯穿著睡袍和棉拖鞋找到在為布魯斯整理信件和檢查帳務的管家。

　　布魯斯質問：「阿福！我的早餐是怎麼回事？」

　　「哦，抱歉。是今天的牛奶不夠新鮮嗎？」阿福放下手中的事物，禮貌地問。

　　「那些芥末！」

　　阿福假裝困惑地問：「芥末？我沒做芥末吐司。」

　　「芥末煙燻鮭魚三明治！」布魯斯生氣地吼。

　　「那是烤巧巴達麵包，不過算你答對了。怎麼樣？注意到自己吃了什麼食物是不是很驚喜？」阿福笑盈盈地問。

　　到了這個地步，布魯斯在遲鈍也知道阿福對他有所不滿。

　　「……是我的錯，阿福，我以後會好好吃飯。」

　　「真的？你保證？」

　　「我保證。」布魯斯把克拉克的邀約拿出來說，「事實上我待會就要好好享受午後時光，那個黑暗哨兵約我去野餐。」

　　管家欣喜地擊掌，立刻起身打算去廚房準備，「和一個哨兵約會！我一定會好好準備，你得把鬍子刮了，換好看的衣服去。」

　　「那不是約會！」他抗議。

　　「哨兵得吃比較清淡，麵包都得重新準備……」

　　「沒那麼多時間，五分鐘前我們約兩個小時後，加上交通時間，你隨便準備一點簡單的就好。還有野餐布，家裡應該有吧？」

　　「當然有，花紋很好看。難得布魯斯少爺會注意到這些細節。」阿福欣慰地說。

　　「這沒什麼。」

　　管家囑咐說：「其他東西我都會準備好，少爺快去換衣服，別穿那些紫色桃紅色的襯衫！哨兵們不喜歡太鮮豔的顏色！」

　　「我愛穿什麼就穿什麼！」布魯斯才不要為哨兵改變自己喜歡的打扮。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　雖然嘴上說不為任何人改變，但洗漱後，布魯斯還是花了比平時更多時間在衣帽間挑選衣物，他選擇穿白襯衫、深藍碎花西裝外套，芥末黃的貼腿長褲和丹寧藍的帆布鞋。在鏡子前打量自己的裝扮，布魯斯放棄噴香水，脫掉剛戴上的機械鑽錶和數個戒指，大步走出衣帽間，正好和捧著東西找過來的管家碰上。

　　「很好，比平常清爽多了。」阿福看布魯斯撥弄頭髮，補充說：「別抹髮蠟，現在這樣就好。」

　　布魯斯注意阿福手上除了有野餐籃，還有塊紅白格紋的野餐布，看上去有點陳舊。

　　他翻揀兩下，挑剔地問：「在儲藏室找到的？什麼時候買的？」

　　「這是你母親買的，上幼稚園以前，每個週末你都吵著要去野餐，還要求帶多餘的吐司喂鴿子。」阿福說。

　　布魯斯很後悔讓阿福有機會說起他孩童時代的話題，「放這麼久——」

　　「我剛才清洗過了，感謝科技。」

　　韋恩宅雖然古舊，卻也不乏高科技，不僅有超強保全系統，連家務機器也非常齊全。

　　有廚房半自動器械幫忙完成麵團，阿福總算來得及在短時間內完成烤餅乾和做四種口味的三明治，其中兩種針對哨兵脆弱的味覺，幾乎沒放調味，只保留新鮮食材的味道。

　　布魯斯接走野餐籃和野餐布，「我得走了，時間要來不及了。」

　　「哦，等等。裡面用透明保鮮盒裝的是給肯特先生的三明治，味道比較清淡。」

　　「知道了。」布魯斯往車庫走了幾步，回頭問管家：「我的是適量的調味？」

　　「沒錯，適量的芥末。」

　　「那太好了。」

　　他一點也不喜歡被芥末嗆到的感覺。

　　在車庫選了一台炫銀色澤的商務車，布魯斯坐進後座，設定座標後，開啟自動導航，把野餐籃放在皮椅上，紅白格子的野餐布和高科技、時尚感的座椅不太搭調。不過野餐本來就是一種懷念舊日的復古活動，遠離高樓大廈，遠離佈滿天空的高速公路，尋找一片綠地和清澈的河水……　　　　

　　黑暗哨兵給的座標不是網路上有名的野餐景點，有一段距離，在塔與普通城市之間，布魯斯去過那一帶，那兒存在建築殘骸，野草蔓生，沒有乾淨的河水，只有工廠排出的金屬廢水河流，臭氣沖天，只有星際偷渡者和沒有選擇的貧民會住在那裡。

　　艾斯倏然出現，趴在布魯斯的大腿上，布魯斯的表情柔和多了，他撫摸艾斯柔軟的皮毛，搔搔他的耳朵。

　　「艾斯，你待會得躲起來，你最清楚，我們不能讓那個黑暗哨兵看見。」

　　艾斯抬起頭看布魯斯，不太同意他的看法，他沒有叫喚，只用黑黝黝的大眼睛看他。

　　——那是你的哨兵，我們不應該避開他。

　　布魯斯誤會艾斯的意思，以為艾斯想多散散步，他總是限制艾斯與其他精神體交流，又不讓他出去亂逛。那是自己的精神體，哨兵和嚮導們重要的助手，不可分割的重要夥伴。布魯斯對艾斯感到愧疚。

　　「我們下次——明天，我們明天在庭院裡玩傳接球好嗎？」布魯斯想補償艾斯。

　　艾斯眨眨眼睛，用濕潤的鼻子頂著布魯斯的手心。他接受布魯斯的提議：今天躲好不讓黑暗哨兵知道他的存在，明天和布魯斯玩傳接球。

　　  
　　另一方面，買衣服這件事讓克拉克很困擾。

　　他難以拒絕服裝店門市小姐的推薦，每一套都那麼完美又那麼適合野餐派對，但他需要一個確切的主意，他只能穿一套出現在布魯斯面前。

　　克拉克不得不把要求說得詳盡一點，「聽著，這是我初次和朋友約出來玩，非常重要，你明白嗎？雖然是野餐可以穿得輕鬆一點，但我還是想留給他好印象。」

　　門市小姐終於明白克拉克面對的不是普通的野餐，而是更重要的場合。

　　「我懂了，你需要決勝套裝，搭配你的午餐約會。」

　　克拉克被誤會，有些尷尬地說：「不，不是約會，我和他不是那種關係。」

　　「我明白，所以這套衣服對你十分重要。」門市小姐理解地點點頭，被綁著紅格子領巾的小氪嚇了一跳，「哦！領巾怎麼會飛？」

　　克拉克趕緊為小氪介紹，「這是我的精神體，小氪。」

　　「你是一個哨兵？天啊！這個約會真的很重要！」門市小姐驚呼，她聽說過哨兵找嚮導有多困難，更明白自己兼具重要的使命。

　　她決定招呼自己的小夥伴，附近店家的門市小姐，告訴他們這兒有個哨兵，待會要和嚮導有個午餐約會。

　　克拉克跟在門市小姐後，無奈地解釋，「我和布魯斯不是那種關係。」

　　但沒人相信他。

　　「哦！是一個男嚮導？」

　　「男嚮導比女嚮導還要少，但他們都長得很俊美，比當紅明星還好看。」

　　「真的？」

　　她們吱吱喳喳說著話，克拉克有嘴也說不清，只好無奈地任由她們為自己決定一切。

　　門市小姐和她的小姐妹們經過一番爭論，終於做好決定，其中一位較年長的女士為他戴上牛仔帽，「和嚮導約會，你必須顯得成熟、英俊、沉穩。」

　　一會兒被另一人摘下來，換上頂端微微凹陷、帽簷全平的黑色紳士帽，「這頂好看。」

　　「老氣。」門市小姐為克拉克換上灰色的報童帽，「就這頂吧？成熟又帶點稚氣！」

　　「搭吊帶褲！」

　　「褲管捲起來，裡面搭亮紅的長襪？」

　　「那樣穿太油滑了，自然點。」

　　「長版的風衣外套？」

　　「短的休閒有領外套，灰色燈芯絨。」

　　克拉克不懂成熟又稚氣是怎麼回事，聽女士們的指揮，米色上衣搭灰色吊帶褲，搭燈芯絨外套，和一雙做工優良的皮鞋。

　　「完美！」

　　克拉克擔心時間不夠用，「女士們，我要遲到了。」

　　「結帳很快。」門市小姐說：「你再等一會，還差一個步驟。」

　　克拉克還沒反應過來，就被推到另一個人面前，對方兜頭蓋臉噴了大量香水在他身上，克拉克忍不住打個噴嚏。

　　「待會可別在嚮導面前這樣打噴嚏。」

　　有人匆匆把一條淡藍色燙得整齊的手帕放進他的外套口袋裡，「手帕！手帕別忘了！」

　　「約會順利！」

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　克拉克趕到目的地，在一塊稍稍隆起的小土丘上有一棟沒了屋頂的舊房子，比起房屋，用涼亭來形容也許更精確，只剩下四四方方的外牆爬滿藤蔓和苔蘚，門窗位置洞開，燦爛的光線照亮整個空間。

　　啟動角落的舊家務機器人，開始打掃充滿落灰和枯葉地板，克拉克親手把房子正中那套不怕日曬雨淋的石桌椅擦拭乾淨，這套桌椅克拉克親手做的，還包含一只石花瓶，花瓶外型質樸，插著一束干掉的花。

　　小氪一來就到附近採下一束粉紫色的不知名小花，咬在嘴裡遞給克拉克。

　　「謝了。」克拉克接過花，給石花瓶換上新鮮花束。

　　秘密基地最精華的部分在地底挖掘出來的生活空間，不過把廢墟整理乾淨，周圍生意盎然的野花野草和牆上的爬藤稱得上別出心裁，克拉克自己很喜歡，他希望布魯斯也喜歡。

　　布魯斯的車停在小土丘底下，拎著野餐籃徒步走到克拉克發給他的座標。

　　哨兵敏銳的察覺到布魯斯的到來，克拉克熱情地迎接布魯斯：「歡迎！布魯斯，能見到你真高興。」

　　布魯斯伸出手，示意握手以躲避哨兵熱情的擁抱，他不覺得自己一個嚮導和單身哨兵擁抱是什麼好主意。

　　「我也是。」布魯斯冷淡而禮貌地回應。

　　「小氪也很高興見到你。你可以看到他身上圍著一條格子領巾，你想摸摸他嗎？」克拉克補充說：「就算不是哨兵或嚮導，你也能碰到精神體。」

　　小氪的尾巴搖擺得很快，幾乎可以看到殘影。布魯斯禮貌地拍拍領巾的位置，心裡暗自慶幸自家的艾斯冷靜理智多了，他沒辦法想像艾斯把搖尾巴討好別人的樣子。

　　克拉克又拉著布魯斯說了一會兒話，才想到應該先讓客人進屋，「野餐籃很重吧？我幫忙提，我們先進去坐下再說。這塊野餐布真好看，正好可以鋪在桌上……」克拉克忙著把野餐布鋪在桌上，把野餐籃裡的食物擺出來，沒想到小小的野餐籃放了比預計還多上許多的食物。

　　連布魯斯都很意外，阿福只告訴他要怎麼分三明治，沒想野餐籃還有小餅乾、新鮮美乃滋拌的蔬菜蛋沙拉、兩個罐裝奶油蛋糕、玉米片和莎莎醬，還有一罐檸檬水和一罐蘋果汁。 

　　因為布魯斯禮貌生疏的表現而一直很緊張的克拉克，看到滿桌豐盛的餐點放下忐忑不安的心。

　　「見到你真高興！」克拉克忍不住又說了一次。

　　身為處於武力值頂端的黑暗哨兵，克拉克不是在任務中，就是在前往任務的路上，與相熟的哨兵朋友聚會大多在塔的餐廳吃那些淡而無味哨兵特餐，要不就是一起蹲在戰壕中吃營養劑。和布魯斯野餐約會可以說是他這一生、或者說他有記憶以來吃得最好的一餐。

　　「我也是，謝謝你邀請我一起野餐。」布魯斯客氣地回應，接著和他介紹管家特別給他準備的三明治，更讓克拉克感動得無以復加。

　　阿福準備的三明治太好吃了，克拉克從沒吃過這麼棒的三明治，他語無倫次的讚美食物，感謝布魯斯以豐盛的食物招待他。除此之外，克拉克不知道在這時候還適合談論什麼話題。他絞盡腦汁地想，在社交場合人們多半談論天氣，但克拉克一直覺得談論天氣很無趣，他和哨兵朋友在一起時，會談談戰況，但他又擔心布魯斯覺得無聊。他想，用餐的時候他們可以討論美食，但克拉克想來想去，發現自己只能告訴布魯斯營養劑五號比營養劑六號還難吃一百倍……

　　和克拉克如陽光般燦爛的心情相比，布魯斯的情緒像沒有波瀾的水面平穩，他利用在口袋裡拿手帕的小間隙把藏在口袋的採血器握在手心，藏在袖口內，他不想浪費與黑暗哨兵見面的難得機會，這次他一定要獲得黑暗哨兵的血樣，最好還能來些毛髮。

　　布魯斯想讓克拉克更專注在談話上，他才有機會做手腳，因此裝作好奇，隔著桌子傾身靠向克拉克，含著迷人的笑問：「我一直很崇拜哨兵，站在戰場第一線抵禦可怕的外星生物的你們是聯邦的英雄！」

　　「這是身為哨兵的責任，沒什麼。」克拉克平常聽慣了讚美，聽到布魯斯的話仍然被他誇得臉紅。

　　黑暗哨兵表現得十分純情，這傢伙可是嚮導票選第一名的夢中情人，絕對不乏豔遇，布魯斯一直討厭哨兵，看克拉克侷促的表現，忍不住想捉弄他。

　　「你可以和我說說外星生物嗎？我相信比起博物館的講解，你一定對那些傢伙更了解。」布魯斯移動位置，坐到克拉克身邊，克拉克感到臉頰發燙，喃喃地說了些外星生物長相猙獰，聞起來味道也不好，其實不怎麼有趣的話。布魯斯貼得更近，幾乎要靠在克拉克肩上，克拉克甚至可以聞到他的體香，雖然布魯斯沒噴香水，但他身上還是有一股華麗的玫瑰甜香，還有些蜂蜜、肉桂和木頭香味。布魯斯眨眨籃色眼睛問：「我真想知道，可以告訴我嗎？」

　　「我、好吧我其實知道得沒比其他哨兵多……」

　　克拉克說了一些外星生物的種類、攻擊方式、弱點，在戰場上的經歷——他照搬哈爾對漂亮的女嚮導們說的話，哈爾口才好，把艱苦無趣的戰況講得比電影年度大片還驚險刺激，又誇大自己的表現，成為救世主般風光凜凜的角色。克拉克發覺扭曲事實讓他很不好意思，講得結結巴巴，講到最後好不容易在布魯斯崇拜的眼神中找到自信，說得順暢多了。

　　曾以野生嚮導身份上過戰場的布魯斯知道克拉克在吹牛，他一邊鄙視地認定果然哨兵都不是好東西，一邊假裝崇拜地說：「你真是了不起的英雄！」

　　「哈哈。」克拉克乾笑，「我的同伴比我厲害。」

　　「你太謙虛了。」布魯斯手搭在克拉克肩膀上表示親近，嗅了兩下，他剛才就發現克拉克淡淡的森林香氣，哨兵對氣味敏感，一般都不用香水，布魯斯含著笑誇他說：「我以為哨兵都不噴香水，但你身上的味道很棒，肉豆蔻、紫羅蘭葉、雪松、廣藿香、麝香……組合內斂優雅的香氣，非常有魅力。」克拉克的臉越來越紅，布魯斯悄悄剪了一點克拉克的頭髮，把東西藏進袖子裡，換了採血器靠近克拉克的脖子。

　　「你比我香。」克拉克脫口而出，說完覺得自己太突兀，懊惱地垂下頭。

　　「我？我今天沒噴香水。」

　　「你身上有玫瑰的香味，還有些蜂蜜、肉桂的氣味。抱歉，我不是故意冒犯，只是哨兵的五感比較敏銳。」克拉克困窘地解釋，總覺得自己誇布魯斯很香太輕佻了。

　　布魯斯內心一凜，退開後檢查袖口，裝作懊惱地說：「一定是我出門吃的鬆餅上面淋了蜂蜜和肉桂粉，是袖口沾到了？」

　　只是玫瑰的話確實有可能是香水殘留，但還有蜂蜜和肉桂……

　　那是布魯斯信息素的味道。難道他抑制劑的效果降低了？

　　「以後有機會吃鬆餅我也要試試看淋一點蜂蜜和肉桂。」克拉克配合布魯斯的說詞。

　　就算搭訕一個嚮導，也不能這麼突兀的誇信息素氣味，即使自己再怎麼喜歡，誇讚對方體香太私密了。他知道那不是吃過蜂蜜和肉桂留下的味道，但他不會深究。

　　布魯斯又問了一些哨兵和戰場的事，兩人之間一絲尷尬很快消失，成功採集到血液和頭髮的布魯斯沒有原先興奮，他開始擔憂抑制劑的問題，留給他解決嚮導發情的時間越來越少，他對黑暗嚮導的了解，除了「塔」掌握的實驗報告外一無所知。塔的實驗方向不可能是以黑暗哨兵為樣本解決嚮導發情期問題，塔絕對不會高興嚮導抑制發情期，塔一向以與嚮導的婚配權控制哨兵。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　把採血器和那一小撮毛髮收進口袋，布魯斯沒想到前一次費盡心思取得「塔」的舞會請柬——還暗中操作，使塔的上層命令黑暗哨兵舞會中陪伴他這個花錢砸出來貴賓——都沒取得想要的樣本，這次黑暗哨兵本人竟然自投羅網，過程順利得不可思議。這讓布魯斯野心更盛，他想從克拉克那裡打探更多，使得「陪討人厭的哨兵一起野餐」這件事發揮更大的價值。

　　「我聽說黑暗哨兵比一般哨兵厲害，不需要嚮導的輔助就可以獨當一面，這是真的嗎？」布魯斯問。

　　「也沒有這麼厲害。」克拉克抓亂頭髮，靦腆地笑，根本沒發現問句裡的險惡用心，還主動解釋：「黑暗哨兵綜合能力確實比一般哨兵還要高，但擁有嚮導的哨兵經過磨合，綜合能力會就會極度逼近黑暗哨兵的數值。我不知道你有沒有聽說過黛安娜·普林斯？她是一位非常厲害的女哨兵，她和她的嚮導配合打贏我的機率高達八成。也有一些哨兵會在部分能力上優於我，比如力氣比我大，速度比我快，或者精神體有特殊的能力……」

　　「但是其他哨兵，只要離開嚮導就很容易陷入思覺游離症，你比他們厲害多了。」布魯斯說。

　　「是的，我還在巔峰期，至少在三十五歲之前，我都不會得到思覺游離症。」

　　這也代表克拉克一但超過三十五歲，就算他是黑暗哨兵，也會得到思覺游離症，但克拉克突然不想告訴布魯斯黑暗哨兵也必須和嚮導結合。嚮導一向比哨兵少得多，克拉克見過哨兵和哨兵、哨兵和普通人結婚的例子，他不覺得哨兵和嚮導才是天生一對，比起生理上的相配，他認同心靈相合比什麼都還重要。

　　布魯斯的眼睛真藍，就像宇宙星空的藍，看著就讓人放鬆和平靜。

　　「那不是很好嗎？克拉克，你比其他人都自由。」布魯斯說。

　　「是的。」克拉克回答。

　　克拉克慶幸自己今天打扮了，雖然不是嚮導，還只是朋友，但他顯然對布魯斯有好感。誰都會對布魯斯有好感，布魯斯長得好看，姿態風流，聊天不怕找不到話題，和人說話帶著笑，就算擺出高人一等的驕傲也不惹人討厭。

　　「你可以選擇你的未來，這恐怕是黑暗哨兵最棒的一點，能夠保持冷靜的頭腦不被嚮導的信息素操控比擁有超越一切的力量還重要。」布魯斯說完，覺得自己講得太多，原本藏在心裡的不平衡感差一點就表露無遺，他決定補充說：「不過哨兵還是更喜歡嚮導吧？」

　　不，才不是這樣。克拉克想反駁布魯斯，布魯斯的通訊器在這時候響了，他只好安靜等他查看訊息。

　　布魯斯收起通訊器，站起來離開座位，「不好意思，我的公司急著找我開臨時會議，我得趕回去。」

　　「我送你。」克拉克跟著站起來，送布魯斯離開。

　　他們一起走下山丘，克拉克跟在布魯斯身後一步遠的地方，覺得時間過得飛速，無比悵惘。

　　布魯斯解開車鎖，車門自動打開，布魯斯發現小氪正趴在他的車上，他還記得艾斯來的時候就坐在那裡，眉毛微不可覺地一挑，他只能當作沒看見，小氪擦過他的小腿，跑到克拉克身邊，布魯斯和他道別：「謝謝你招待我來野餐。」

　　「我才應該謝謝你願意臨時赴約，我今天過得很開心。」克拉克手動了動，忍住握住布魯斯手的衝動，真誠地說。

　　「和你一起野餐很愉快，希望很快有機會再一起用餐。」布魯斯說。

　　克拉克癡癡地望著車尾巴，還捨不得布魯斯離開。

　　小氪汪汪兩聲，他低頭揉揉小氪的頭問：「你喜歡布魯斯嗎？」

　　白色的大狗汪一聲，快樂地搖尾巴。

　　「我也喜歡布魯斯。」克拉克說。

 

　　布魯斯以語音開啟通訊，聯絡方才通知他有緊急事件的管家。

　　「已經很久沒有緊急事件了，阿福。」他語氣沉著。

　　「如果邊境沒有出事，我也不願意打擾您野餐，布魯斯少爺，外星生物大量來襲，邊境最外圍的堡壘沒守住。」阿福把自家少爺和哨兵的野餐約會當作頭等大事，要不是邊境戰事不能耽擱，他也不會打擾他們。

　　「聯絡奧利佛和黑金絲雀了嗎？他們前兩天才說接了邊境的偵查任務，邊境堡壘明明雇用了很多傭兵，我需要知道防線潰散的原因。」

　　「通訊沒有成功連接，我正在嘗試，他們恐怕在信號屏蔽區。」阿福說：「迪克和傑森離得很近，他們再兩個半小時就會抵達新防線。」

　　布魯斯很不滿意，迪克、傑森、奧利佛和黑金絲雀都是他的傭兵團裡的隊友，在他們所有人都忙著——奧利佛和黑金絲雀很可能已經和噁心的外星生物打起來了，迪克和傑森再沒多久就能投入戰鬥——他卻在陽光明媚的下午和討人厭的哨兵野餐，好像世界和平似的。

　　「幫我準備裝備，我要到前線去看看。」

　　「但布魯斯·韋恩明天得出席一場重要酒宴——」

　　「給媒體獨家，明天我會因為爭鋒吃醋打破頭，在家裡休養。」

　　「少爺，這對您的名聲很不利。」

　　布魯斯譏諷地笑，反問：「我還有名聲嗎？」

　　沒等管家回應，他單方面切斷通話。

　　他沒心情應付管家的關心，操作通訊器展開一片光幕，手指在虛空連點輸入文字，試圖在網路上找消息，但這顆星球還平靜得要命，連「塔」都還來不及收到消息。他離開的時候，那個傻哨兵還呆站在那兒，好像時間多得沒處花一樣。

　　艾斯倏然出現在座椅的另一端，他端坐在皮椅上，全神貫注地盯著光幕看，但不一會兒就被微弱到幾近沒有的草汁和花香味拉走注意力，他在椅墊裡翻找一會兒，找到兩株壓折的野花，除了花的味道，還有小氪的氣味。

　　這是小氪給他的花。

　　艾斯很高興，但他尾巴只緩緩晃了兩下。他停下來想了想，又把花塞回縫隙，希望這兩朵花變成像書籤一樣乾扁的乾花，等花乾了好帶回去收藏。

　　布魯斯沒發現艾斯翻花埋花的小動作，他接下來要離開這座城市好一段時間，按照日程預定，他明後日要去另一處哨兵聚集的住宅區巡邏，確保那些哨兵都不會出差錯。

　　打開地圖，布魯斯指著圈出的區域說：「艾斯，你去幫我看看，看完快點回去，我們今晚就出發。」

　　艾斯沉穩地點頭，躍出高速行駛的車門，一下消失無蹤。

　　精神體的速度比在星球內快於任何交通工具，在宇宙中頂多輸給透過星門躍遷的飛船，趕時間的時候，先讓細心的艾斯先去巡邏一圈至少可以讓他安心許多。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　布魯斯把黑暗哨兵的血液放進分析器，準備帶設備帶走，他怕在找到解決辦法之前，信息素抑制劑先失效，要是在邊境開始發情期就糟了。

　　接著布魯斯發出緊急召集，讓自己的傭兵團成員都往新的邊境堡壘去，他們也要參戰。

　　戰時他們這些管轄外的哨兵嚮導出現，也不會像平時一樣被屬於「塔」那群追著跑。雖然「塔」長年有針對野生哨兵嚮導的捉捕令，但雙方在戰時都會默契地停戰。

　　他們傭兵團人不多，但嚮導和哨兵的數量相等，不是所有人都願意讓身為嚮導的親人被「塔」控制。

　　自由比什麼都要重要。

　　阿福幫布魯斯整理好裝備行李，又塞了一堆乾糧食物進去，管家很嫌棄營養劑，認為營養劑是反人類的食物，一點也不自然，缺乏食物的溫度。但阿福知道布魯斯真正忙起來也只能吃營養劑，他希望自己準備的乾糧能讓布魯斯在有餘裕的時候吃得好一點。

　　艾斯巡邏完畢，確認短時間不會出什麼問題，立刻趕回家，布魯斯已經準備出發，航空港的小飛船已經準備好了。

 

　　布魯斯上飛船後，飛船立即起飛，他在半途收到迪克和傑森的通訊請求，他立即接通，他們的投影模模糊糊，通訊狀況很差，時不時有雜音產生，好在聲音還傳得過來。

　　迪克表情凝重，抿著唇說：「我們找到奧利佛跟黑金絲雀了。」

　　「防線潰散的原因？」布魯斯簡短地問。

　　「不知道。」迪克說，他和傑森被布魯斯帶著指導很長一段時間，彼此有許多默契，知道布魯斯還想問什麼，不等他問就往下說：「他們受傷了，奧利佛還在治療艙裡，黑金絲雀醒來過一次，但很快又昏過去，我們來不及問發生什麼。」

　　傑森在一旁操作控制台，把奧利佛和黑金絲雀兩個人裝備紀錄的路徑——從潰敗的邊境線退到新邊境堡壘——地圖，連同錄下的戰鬥影片，一起發給布魯斯。

　　傑森說：「我把整理好的資料發過去了。他們在中途遇到一群二型和一隻變異的六型，我們都不擅長分析，但那個變異六型很不對勁。」

　　迪克說：「我猜能干擾嚮導，類似電玩裡面精神系法師的精神風暴之類的能力。」

　　傑森嫌他搗亂，反駁他，「不可能有這種能力！」

　　「只有這種可能，不然黑金絲雀和奧利佛的聯繫為什麼會突然斷掉？」迪克問。

　　「那只是你的猜測。」傑森說。

　　「我是嚮導，比你更清楚為什麼他們會出現配合失誤，而且比起外傷，奧立佛思覺游離症初期徵兆更嚴重。」

　　傑森說：「那是因為黑金絲雀受傷了，嚮導受傷對哨兵打擊很大。」

　　布魯斯嫌他們吵，兇巴巴地打斷說：「別顧著聊天，還有什麼重要的事沒說嗎？」

　　「沒有。」迪克回答。

　　布魯斯立刻掛斷通訊，打開戰鬥影片查看，看完又悶不吭聲地播放幾遍，調慢速度細看，表情凝重。

 

✯

 

　　克拉克大約晚了布魯斯一個半小時才收到塔的通知，塔以最高級命令要求所有哨兵立即前往邊境。

　　戰爭開始了。

　　連家都沒回，克拉克直接搭上塔在航空港的飛船，離開塔所在的首都星。克拉克沒到休眠艙，他想到餐廳打探一下邊境戰況的消息，通常「塔」會在飛船餐廳的播映螢幕上發布一些需要注意的狀況，克拉克看了半天，都只有描述代替舊堡壘的新邊境堡壘的空間架構、武器操作介紹。

　　克拉克的穿著在統一穿著戰鬥服的哨兵之間非常顯眼，一下子就被他來餐廳用餐的隊友發現了。

　　「克拉克！」貝瑞朝他揮手。

　　哈爾和貝瑞一起穿過人群，哈爾上下打量他，接著拍拍他的肩膀同情地說：「沒關係，我下次給你介紹嚮導，黑髮的漂亮女嚮導，今年剛畢業……」

　　哈爾以為克拉克正在和嚮導相親，倒楣被邊境戰事打擾了。

　　「我不是去約會。」克拉克底氣不足。只是單純的野餐聚會，但他覺得布魯斯是很好很好的人，克拉克發覺自己喜歡布魯斯。

　　難得看到克拉克春心萌動的表情，哈爾好奇地追問：「是怎麼樣的對象？信息素的味道香嗎？」

　　「哈爾！」貝瑞打斷哈爾，雖然他也好奇克拉克對什麼樣的嚮導動心，但問信息素很沒禮貌。

　　貝瑞·艾倫和哈爾·喬丹合作搭檔了一兩年，默契不錯，但他們比起情侶更像單純摯友，因為哈爾那傢伙明明是嚮導，還特別喜歡招惹漂亮的女嚮導，貝瑞從不干涉他。

　　「好啦！我只是隨便問問。」哈爾舉起雙手投降，他左看右看，壓低音量八卦說：「最近邊境的狀況本來就很緊張，聽說有個野生嚮導發情期突然來了，又碰到巡防換班時間，邊境堡壘七成單身哨兵都發狂了，剩下三成有嚮導的哨兵光制服同事就忙不過來，那些外星生物來襲的時候，堡壘連一輪砲擊都沒做到。」

　　克拉克問：「你聽誰說的？」

　　貝瑞說：「大家都在傳。」

　　克拉克說：「別在傳了。」

　　「消息已經傳出飛船了，管在場的哨兵傳不傳沒用。」哈爾嗤笑，諷刺說：「回去之後『塔』又會推出單身嚮導管制細則第一百零八條，讓自由見鬼去吧。就因為塔越管越嚴，野生嚮導寧願隱瞞身份，也不願意加入。」

　　哈爾是嚮導，他比克拉克和貝瑞更明白發情期是怎麼一回事，野生嚮導習慣長期用抑制劑隱藏自己，隱藏發情期的信息素，除非那個嚮導是成年後第一次覺醒，措不及防發情期就來了，還天賦異稟信息素濃厚，才可能發生用信息素撂倒所有單身哨兵的事件。這傳聞太假，但哨兵們都會當真。

　　三人沉默了一會兒，貝瑞問克拉克說：「你吃了嗎？」

　　「我已經吃過了。」

　　貝瑞說：「那你先去換掉身上的衣服，我剛才檢查過了，每個休眠艙都有附備用的戰鬥服。」

　　緊急召集的飛船裡都會多準備幾套給來不及換裝的人，他們以前都沒用到這個功能，只聽說過備用戰鬥服放在哪裡，沒想到這次克拉克用上了。

　　克拉克說：「好。你們抓緊時間，吃完也去休眠艙吧。」

　　他們都清楚戰爭開始，可能連打個盹的時間都沒有。

 

TBC

哈爾跟Barry我猶豫很久才訂誰是哨兵誰是嚮導，本來想寫雙哨兵，但覺得會很虐~


	8. Chapter 8

　　當休眠艙的潺潺不絕的水流聲混雜風拂過松針的沙沙聲結束，克拉克便醒了。

　　哨兵專屬的休眠艙有六種基礎白噪音，森林、海、小溪、雨聲、雷鳴、火爐燃燒，可按比例自由組合，或僅聽單一種聲音，他習慣設定森林和小溪兩種。

　　有記憶以來，克拉克就在塔生長，一開始被「塔」外圍的管理員，一對普通夫婦收養。

　　克拉克還記得在養父在塔外悄悄給他搭了一個鞦韆，他站在鞦韆上，盪得高的時候，彷彿能碰觸到垂下的樹梢。

　　他覺醒很早，比其他哨兵順利，他花不到一天就適應驟變的五感，就算他住在塔旁邊，覺醒初的動靜就引來「塔」的救助，他的表現還是特別突出，塔為他做了很多檢查和測試，很快確定他是這一代的黑暗哨兵。

　　就算養父母就住在塔的外圍，他也必須離開家，進入塔學習。在搬進塔的前一天，他的養父帶他到倉庫去，給他看一個破舊的逃生艙。

　　「我研究過聯邦所有逃生艙的型號，但它不是聯邦的逃生艙，我不確定你是在域外生存的人類，還是外星生物……」克拉克的養父深吸一口氣，對他的養子說：「但你長得和人類嬰兒一樣，所以我們決定瞞下塔收養你，說你是在城市與塔的廢墟一帶找到的孩子。」

　　「我覺醒了，哨兵也是人類。」年幼的克拉克緊抱還是幼犬的小氪。

　　「是的，很高興你是人類，更棒的是你是我兒子。」他的養父給克拉克一個緊緊的擁抱。

　　養父告訴克拉克很多細節，包括救生艙還有能源的時候散發瑩藍色的光芒，播放森林與溪水的聲音，他睡得很熟，被他們從救生艙報出來的時候很乖巧，不僅沒哭，還笑得很甜。

　　克拉克記得養父充滿乾燥手掌撫在他頭頂的溫暖，和養父為他說故事低沉為啞的嗓音。哨兵的訓練枯燥又繁重，固定的作息佔據他所有時間，他沒有時間和他的養父多相處，養父就過世了。等成年後他偶而才有機會和養母共進午餐或晚餐，小氪會替他採花送到家門口。

　　他喜歡養父母繚繞烤蘋果派味道的家，如果可以，他也想找到另一半，構築自己的家。

 

　　克拉克離開休眠艙，另一個休眠艙裡是貝瑞，他站在休眠艙邊聽飛船廣播的命令，「克拉克！」

　　「走。」克拉克說。

　　外星生物的攻勢意外強勁，防線搖搖欲墜，黑暗哨兵和他的隊友們必須立即投入戰場第一線。

　　他們連到堡壘內修整的時間都沒有，直接使用飛船上的機甲，他們所有人都登上駕駛艙，戰鬥服與駕駛艙完成連接，從飛船內發射進外太空。

　　克拉克、黛安娜、貝瑞三個哨兵打頭陣，史蒂夫和哈爾兩個嚮導壓陣。嚮導們連接哨兵的精神圖景，為自家哨兵加固精神壁壘，精神體領先一步衝向戰場，探查戰況。

　　越接近戰場，他們越能看清楚狀況，機甲在太空中疏疏落落地拉起一條防線，打頭的幾個機甲傷痕累累。

　　克拉克感知到哈爾伸展意識越過防線探查，沒等他阻止，貝瑞就說：「哈爾，別浪費你的精神力。」

　　比起偵查環境，嚮導的主要任務應該是確保哨兵的精神壁壘足夠堅韌。

　　哈爾已經草草掃過一遍，「密密麻麻的二型，和上百個六型、不，看起來和一般六型不一樣，比原本的六型還要大？還是鼻涕綠，看起來超噁心——」

　　六型有修長的軀體，四肢短小，長著堅硬的鱗片和尖刺，變異前的六型大多是鐵灰色，變異後呈現沼澤綠，還比原先大了一圈。

　　「小心！」史蒂夫喊說。

　　多年的默契讓他們瞬間理解他的意思，哨兵們立刻停止移動，開啟防禦系統，史蒂夫和哈爾加固哨兵的精神壁壘。

　　孤伶伶一個沒有嚮導管的克拉克首當其衝，感受到陌生又龐大的精神探查穿透防禦系統，掃蕩整片星空，數個機甲駕駛受到影響脫離連接，成為一塊漂浮在太空中的廢鐵。一大群二型外星生物湧上，酷似人類母星地球章魚的二型，以帶利齒的腕爪抓住機甲四肢，將機甲撕成幾瓣。

　　克拉克很快理解到散落在太空中的機甲殘骸是怎麼產生的。

　　黛安娜驚愕地問：「精神攻擊？」

　　精神攻擊明明是七型外星生物的能力，七型若出現必成為集火目標，因數量稀少，也不是太難應付。難道六型也進化出精神攻擊的能力？

　　哈爾問：「六型以前有這麼強嗎？」

　　「別廢話，先救人再說！」貝瑞立刻往前衝，扛住攻擊，讓脫離連接的機甲駕駛獲得緩口氣的時間。

　　黛安娜的機甲手臂一甩，鏈狀的寬劍伸長，又一節一節拚在一起，女哨兵駕駛機甲衝進二型堆裡，就像鯊魚衝進驚慌的魚群。

　　克拉克揮拳擊飛二型，可惜他目前操作的制式機甲並沒有辦法發揮哨兵本身的怪力。他嘗試和戰場上的哨兵們通話，變異的六型又一次精神攻擊，連機甲通訊的信號也被影響。

　　克拉克只好用眼睛去看，他記得亞瑟和媚拉在邊境輪值，他相信他們此時必定在戰場上，而不是陷落在原本的邊境堡壘裡。他很快就看到亞瑟的機甲，海藍色的機身和金黃色的三叉戟交映出璀璨的光芒。

　　花費好一番力氣他才靠近亞瑟，這一次通話成功連接。

　　亞瑟說：「我剛才看到貝瑞和黛安娜了。怎麼只有你們幾個？其他增援的哨兵呢？防線要撐不住了！」

　　「到底怎麼回事？」克拉克問。

　　「我怎麼知道，沒人知道發生什麼事。這些六型都瘋了，媚拉本來和我商量引他們往另一個方向，但他們瘋了一樣往首都星跑。」亞瑟說。

　　「媚拉沒有跟你在一起嗎？」

　　「她在前面。那傢伙衝太快了，我得去找她。」亞瑟說完匆匆離開。

　　克拉克沒辦法，只好繼續和數也數不清的二型打成一團，他憂心忡忡，邊打邊在心裡估算來第一批增援的哨兵人夠不夠，機甲能源、砲火和堡壘的砲火能不能擋住這波外星生物。

　　至少得留時間給塔的科學家和外星生物研究員調查變異的六型到底是怎麼回事，或者哨兵們付出性命的代價，找到對付變異六型的辦法。

　　最短間隔半小時，最長一小時，克拉克連續打了十二小時，吞了兩支營養劑，全身肌肉發出痠痛的訊號。雖然只要能操控機甲，二型就是給他們送菜的角色，但連續空揮拳十二小時也會疲倦，克拉克整整打了十二小時，殺得麻木，開始懷念首都星的陽光和散發玫瑰香味的布魯斯。

　　身邊的哨兵一直增加，打到一半被精神攻擊打斷與機甲連接的哨兵也有一海票，前線一直處於人手緊張的狀態。

　　聯邦的防線潰散過一次，新的邊境堡壘附近的星球有人居住，還有許多處於灰色地帶的非法交易。

　　他們的人遠遠旁觀，如果碰到溜進防線內的二型會順手殺掉。

　　布魯斯在邊境有熟悉的人，他們傭兵團的人在那裡落腳，在等人集合的時間，布魯斯獨自去戰場上拖回近百名哨兵，脾氣越發暴躁。

　　這群廢物哨兵是草履蟲嗎？戰鬥都不用腦思考，他不是撿垃圾的，到戰場上撈哨兵很浪費時間。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

　　迪克、傑森和布魯斯一起跑著好幾趟，負責把撈回來的機甲連哨兵送到堡壘。

　　「我打賭布魯斯現在心情很差。」迪克說。

　　「我不想跟你賭。」傑森說。

　　布魯斯知道他們在說悄悄話，懶得搭理，他一直在注意戰場，那個黑暗哨兵已經持續戰鬥近十二個小時，趕到戰場前他們倆還在野餐，再那之間克拉克頂多在飛船上睡了兩三個小時。布魯斯用力閉了閉乾澀的眼睛，他累得想倒頭就睡，在那之前他同樣在飛船上短暫休息兩小時，之後光是戰場上來回跑，把有思覺游離症徵兆的哨兵喚醒，他的精神力就接近乾涸。

　　回到暫時的落腳短暫修整，傭兵團員除了個別距離太遠的還在趕路，大部分都到齊了，奧利佛和黑金絲雀透過治療艙恢復健康，除了臉色還有些蒼白，已無大恙。

　　布魯斯終於等到奧利佛和黑金絲雀治療完畢，奧利佛一看到布魯斯，就知道他想問什麼。

　　奧利佛主動交代，「我們在邊境堡壘堵人，那是一個任務委託，他們想從星際海盜手下贖人，又怕親自去被一起捉起來要求更多贖金——」

　　「講重點。」

　　黑金絲雀說：「邊境堡壘在我們接到人之前發出警報，他們知道外星生物來了，但完全擋不住，出來迎敵的哨兵數量不對，嚮導也沒幾個。」

　　迪克和傑森離第二個撐起防線的新邊境堡壘更近，雖然即時趕到在二型和變異六型中撈出奧利佛和黑金絲雀，但兩人也想知道到底發生了什麼。

　　迪克問：「是不是發生什麼意外才來不及對付外星生物？」

　　黑金絲雀冷哼一聲，不是很想回答這個問題，但這件事又只有她知道，她撇嘴說：「我聽說邊境的哨兵想強迫單身嚮導與他們配對。」

　　「怎麼會有單身嚮導？」傑森問。

　　塔的嚮導大多在成年後就與哨兵配對，官方說法是嚮導們在舞會上和哨兵相親成功，實際上是塔測試哨兵和嚮導的適配度，高度適配的哨兵和嚮導，就算不締結婚姻，也會先成為搭檔，做什麼任務都待在一起。

　　布魯斯冷冰冰地問：「是前陣子那批被抓回塔的野生嚮導？」

　　「對。」黑金絲雀說。

　　他們也是野生的哨兵嚮導，原本知道同伴被抓就很不開心，也一直有關注同伴的狀況。他們知道被抓的嚮導雖說有許多單身，但各個有戀人，那些嚮導的哨兵到哪裡去了？

　　恐怕塔的哨兵裡沒人在乎嚮導哪裡來，被塔訓練得極其愚蠢的哨兵就是垃圾，發生這種事塔難辭其咎。

　　迪克問：「亞瑟·庫瑞和他的嚮導沒管這件事嗎？」

　　塔有幾位哨兵為人正派，就算平時也不會刻意為難野生的哨兵嚮導，按照亞瑟的為人，不會放縱哨兵做這種惡劣的事。

　　黑金絲雀回答：「百分之百被底下的單身哨兵瞞得死死，他是有嚮導的哨兵，不會知道這件事。」

　　

　　布魯斯雖然不想救塔的哨兵，但打退外星生物更重要，吩咐傭兵團員們換上戰鬥服，準備往前線支援。

　　他們不受塔控制，不代表他們不願承擔哨兵嚮導的責任，有過人的能力，就要付出同等或更多的力量來守護弱者。

　　迪克想攔下布魯斯，布魯斯已經許久沒休息了，「你應該去睡一覺，阿福要我盯著你。」

　　布魯斯說：「我會用振奮藥劑，不要告訴阿福。」

　　振奮藥劑可以提振精神力，但藥性會和抑制劑抵銷，布魯斯一向避免使用它們，現在時間緊急，他沒空休息。

　　「用太多振奮藥劑不好。」迪克說。

　　布魯斯並不領情，冷冷地回應：「我會控制用量，現在立刻上機甲駕駛艙，我們要出發了。」

　　傑森把還想說話的迪克帶走，他們在登上機甲前商量好一起注意布魯斯的狀況，有問題就出手幫布魯斯一把。

　　傭兵團全體成員登上機甲駕駛艙，做最終準備。

　　嚮導在出發前，為自己的哨兵加固精神壁壘，成為他們的精神支柱，確保他們在紛亂的聲音、影像、氣味中不會迷失。

　　布魯斯不需要照顧哨兵，他率先發動機甲，通過基地的機甲通道發射往太空。

　　他的傭兵團雖然人數不多，不超過百人，但裝備精良，配合默契，像一把尖刀把二型外星生物切割成幾個小團，四人一組把小團二型殺死，很快就清出一塊空間。

　　塔的哨兵仍舊以克拉克的小隊打頭陣，克拉克注意到布魯斯的傭兵團，主動靠近，配合他們組成更結實完整的防線。

　　所有哨兵和嚮導的精神體也在戰鬥，他們雖然不能撕裂外星生物的肉體，卻能撕裂他們的精神。

　　以雪白如晝的精神體小氪為首，精神體們合力殺死的變異六型竟然比哨兵嚮導們還多，艾斯領著傭兵團的精神體們加入小氪，就像頭狼領著狼群獵殺獵物一般。

　　雙方戮力配合，他們終於看見勝利的曙光，殺退外星生物，變異六型領著潮水般氾濫的二型暫時退去，在遠處窺伺新邊境堡壘。

　　大夥們收拾戰場，其他來幫忙的人一轟而散，塔的哨兵嚮導們返回新邊境堡壘，換上剛剛從治療艙出來的成員組成堅固的防線。

　　克拉克注意到那對武力高人一等的傭兵團往附近的星球降落，戰時是哨兵嚮導難得可以和平相處的時光，克拉克希望有機會去拜訪他們，他對他們好奇很久了。

　　哈爾讚嘆說：「領頭的野生嚮導很厲害啊！」

　　「比你沉穩多了。」貝瑞同意他的意見。

　　「你在損我吧。」

　　「我在誇你活潑。」

　　兩人鬥嘴，黛安娜和史蒂夫離開機甲駕駛艙，向他們靠近。

　　「你們在聊什麼？」黛安娜問。

　　哈爾說：「我們在說嚮導，剛才領頭的那個，他們真的很強，不輸給塔一般訓練出來的哨兵。」

　　「我沒看到他和哨兵配合，還是單身。」史蒂夫笑著湊過來，問克拉克說：「想追那個野生嚮導？」

　　「沒有。」克拉克飛快地說。

　　哈爾說：「他有喜歡的對象了，雖然在約會途中直接甩了對方來前線——」

　　克拉克糾正他說：「我沒有追求他。」

　　「但你想追求他。」哈爾說。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

　　克拉克說不出話，臉漲得通紅。

　　大家都笑了，他們從沒看過克拉克對誰心動，黛安娜、貝瑞和亞瑟幫他出主意，哈爾在一邊搗亂。

　　他們的精神體和主人一樣感情好，頭頂著兔子的哈士奇、鷹隼和袋鼠、深海巨章魚和海馬混在一起打鬧，小氪免不了感到寂寞。如果艾斯在就好了。

　　小氪用濕潤的鼻子頂頂克拉克的手心，給他看還繫在自己身上的紅格子領巾，提醒他趕快跟布魯斯談戀愛，他和艾斯才能天天黏在一起。

　　鮮豔的紅格子領巾讓克拉克想到紅格子野餐布和它的主人布魯斯，布魯斯漂亮的藍眼睛、俊俏的臉龐和玫瑰與蜂蜜肉桂的甜香……

　　克拉克找藉口離開大家，躲到空房間聯繫布魯斯，他沒看到思念的人，通訊是管家接的。

　　「您一定就是克拉克·肯特先生，抱歉，少爺受傷了，現在正在休養。」

　　「傷勢嚴重嗎？怎麼受傷了？」

　　阿福不想把布魯斯吩咐對媒體瞎編一通的話告訴克拉克，他含蓄地說：「發生了一些事，不過不太嚴重，只要好好休息，很快就能好起來。」

　　「請您轉告，祝福布魯斯早日康復。」

　　「好的，我會轉告他。」

　　結束通訊，克拉克急得團團轉，他搜尋首都星的新聞，大富豪布魯斯·韋恩是公眾人物，若出了任何意外，媒體一定會報導。

　　克拉克輸入關鍵字搜尋，看完布魯斯和另一個富家公子為一個漂亮模特大打出手的報導，他洩氣地垂下頭。　　

　　「布魯斯更喜歡漂亮的女孩子。」克拉克小聲對小氪說。

　　小氪汪汪汪地說話，他想告訴主人那是假的，布魯斯只和女孩子談假的戀愛，他是你的靈魂伴侶，沒有人比你更適合他。

　　「但我還可以和布魯斯做朋友。」克拉克說。

　　小氪氣急敗壞地汪汪汪罵主人太快放棄，他想搶走主人的通訊器，輸入文字和主人溝通，但克拉克給有給他機會。

　　「走吧。我得好好睡一覺，再六個小時就輪換我們守衛邊境，也許我們睡一覺醒來，會想到趕走外星生物的戰術。」

 

　　克拉克難得在休眠艙內做了一個好夢，他想邀請布魯斯和他共進午餐，但他不知道要準備多好吃的食物才能討布魯斯喜歡。

　　他到森林裡採摘食材，獵了一對山雞和一窩雞蛋，他一路找尋美味食材，中途還和別人用一小袋松露和人換了一大袋蘋果，他想好前菜、沙拉和主餐的菜單，但對甜點的食譜拿不定主意。

　　乳酪蛋糕？巧克力布朗尼？栗子蒙布朗？烤蘋果派？

　　克拉克非常煩惱，他不知不覺到從未有人到達的森林深處，順著烤餅乾的甜香找到一棟糖果屋，他救出一對受困在烤爐的兄妹，準備殺死想吃烤兄妹的老女巫。

　　老女巫向他拼命求饒，最後

　　他在陽光燦爛的冬日，約布魯斯共進午餐，在森林內有美麗瀑布的水潭邊架了一張餐桌，桌上插著一捧鮮紅的玫瑰，他親自準備的前菜、沙拉和主餐的烤雞都非常美味，甜點是玫瑰花形狀的烤蘋果塔——佐玫瑰花露、蜂蜜和肉桂。別致的玫瑰花蘋果塔獲得布魯斯的讚美，克拉克拍胸脯保證他會天天做給布魯斯吃，只要布魯斯答應和他結合，他們會是完美的哨兵嚮導拍檔。

　　克拉克在通訊器的備忘錄記下整個夢。

　　他很奇怪自己為什麼會在夢中把布魯斯當成嚮導，難道他內心深處仍舊有哨兵和嚮導才是天生一對的老舊成見？

　　他稍稍反省了一會兒，發訊息關心布魯斯的受傷狀況，祝他有美好的一天，就愉快地踏近機甲駕駛艙，幹勁十足地進入戰鬥狀態。

 

　　戰場上的哨兵多於嚮導，媚拉、史蒂夫和哈爾都要兼顧其他哨兵的狀況，媚拉和史蒂夫很熟練，哈爾就很容易顧一頭忘記另一頭。

　　比起防禦，哈爾更擅長用精神攻擊，他試著用精神力干擾變異六型，確實嚴重擾亂變異六型的感官，刺激它在只間隔十分鐘再度發出精神攻擊，橫掃一片哨兵後，變異六型才透支能力死亡。

　　「哈爾！」貝瑞喊他。

　　哈爾知道闖禍，但還是不太服氣，「至少他死了。」

　　布魯斯接入他們到通話頻道，冷淡地說：「如果你衝進外星生物裡面殺六型我沒意見，不要待在這裡搗亂。」

　　「抱歉。」貝瑞幫他道歉。

　　哈爾挑釁說：「你殺得死變異六型嗎？你的精神力好像不是很強，戰場太危險了，你還是早點回家休息吧？」

　　「你確實厲害。」布魯斯說：「竟然能把哨兵的機甲顧成廢鐵，這需要天賦，普通嚮導做不到。」

　　一來一往略輸一籌的哈爾還想還嘴，被貝瑞私下警告，「別太過分。」

　　「是他先——」

　　「風度。你平常對嚮導的風度到哪裡去了？」

　　克拉克怕兩邊鬧僵，主動多分擔領頭嚮導的外星生物，但只要他靠得太近，布魯斯就會遠離他，隊伍一直偏移，克拉克無奈放棄，不再刻意照顧他。

　　克拉克聽到公共頻道中，嚮導的成員會叫他團長，他們很注意不在塔的成員面前透漏姓名，必要時彼此以代號稱呼。

　　他總覺得這個嚮導團長給他淡淡的熟悉感，但他明明不認識對方……

　　雖然理解嚮導會提防哨兵主動搭訕，認為哨兵不懷好意，但克拉克只是想交個朋友。

　　想到他對布魯斯一開始也只是想交個朋友，克拉克退縮了，他不希望讓嚮導團長誤會他要追求他。

　　還是保持距離吧。克拉克想。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

　　克拉克把捕獲的變異六型交給塔派來的研究員手上，交由他們研究這次外星生物突然進化的原因。

　　與此同時，黑市販售變異六型的生意火爆起來，包括完整標本、號稱可以增加精神力的外星肉罐頭等等稀奇古怪的產品。直到聯邦星域內發生變異六型在城市肆虐的事件，布魯斯才知道黑市到底幹了什麼沒腦子的壞事。

　　一個大膽的非法實驗室從黑市購買一隻活蹦亂跳的變異六型，在明知六型外星生物變異的情況下，實驗組長為了省錢沿用強度不足的舊玻璃皿囚禁變異六型。

　　變異六型能打破那個破囚籠一點也不意外，而六型的精神攻擊不僅對哨兵嚮導有影響，對普通人類的殺傷力更大，精神力平均比哨兵嚮導低五到十倍的普通人類完全無力抵抗，由於哨兵們幾乎全體赴往前線，人們付出比平時更慘烈的代價才擊斃那隻變異六型。

　　五個城市全毀，還有無數社區局部損毀，商業大樓、民宅在一夕之間被夷為平地，破壞的空軌列車軌道、空中交通道路，就算全力趕工也要半個月才能修復完成，不只直接受到攻擊的區域受影響，交通不便的影響整個星球，造成的經濟損失難以估計。

　　布魯斯抽空發訊息給阿福，讓管家以韋恩企業的名義發起募捐，派人拯救那顆倒霉的行星，最少確保孤兒、老人不會流離失所，失去家園的人們不會冷死餓死。

　　他還要上前線戰鬥，又要持續研究黑暗哨兵，使用振奮劑後，抑制劑自然失效，布魯斯感覺到信息素越來越濃郁，他的發情期很可能在一兩個月、或下一刻就突然到來，已經沒有時間了，他必須盡快找到解決辦法。

　　除此之外，布魯斯還擠出時間調查變異六型肆虐的意外，由於犯下重罪的非法實驗室化整為零，聯邦警察根本抓不到人，他只能循著隱約的痕跡和線索，花了近一週才找到暗中資助非法實驗室的雷克斯企業。雷克斯企業的秘密資料庫顯示他們資助不只一個非法實驗室，這次研究變異六型的非法實驗室甚至只是其中的小專案。

　　迪克來找布魯斯，他熟悉布魯斯的脾氣，知道他的導師還未休息，為此他端了一杯熱可可給他，「布魯斯，你應該好好睡一覺。」　

　　布魯斯沒理他，迪克湊過去看布魯斯查了什麼，比布魯斯更快看到一個名為「黑暗哨兵」的資料夾。

　　「你看這個！」迪克指著資料夾說。

　　布魯斯點開資料夾，一一檢視資料夾內的數個文件，其中不止記錄該研究計畫接受雷克斯企業的大筆金額挹注，黑暗哨兵的基因圖譜、完整分析，在塔內的訓練記錄，塔指派給黑暗哨兵的任務記錄都詳細條列出來。

　　最毛骨悚然的是一個黑暗哨兵複製軍團的可行性分析報告，包括如何控制黑暗哨兵軍團，以及利用軍團推翻塔的權威。雷克斯企業曾公開抵制聘用退休哨兵或嚮導，雷克斯企業的掌權者雷克斯·盧瑟敵視哨兵和嚮導不是什麼新鮮新聞。

　　傑森睡覺前找不到迪克，他找了幾個可能的地方，才在布魯斯的房間發現迪克，他站在門邊說：「明天還要早起，你得回去睡覺了，迪克。」

　　「你一定得看看這個。」迪克拉著傑森看黑暗哨兵複製軍團的報告，「他們怎麼敢？」

　　人總是畏懼異端。

　　對沒有能力的普通人來說，哨兵和嚮導就是異端。

　　雖然布魯斯討厭塔，但他也明白就是因為有塔的存在，非哨兵非嚮導的人類才不敢在對未知的恐懼和害怕下，做出如同地球母星古代時期的獵巫行動。

　　即使有塔存在，蒙昧無知的家長將家中覺醒哨兵或嚮導帶到無牌照醫生手裡處置，使得剛覺醒的哨兵嚮導遭到慘忍的虐待和傷害，這些案例至今層出不窮。

　　「他們當然敢。」傑森不以為然。

　　他小時候見過黑市販售新鮮器官，一般活人的最便宜，訂製複製人以更換自身破敗的器官反而能夠讓黑市販子獲取更高的利潤。那些被製造出來還懵懵懂懂的複製人一降生就遭受痛苦折磨，認為錢比許多事物更高貴的傢伙大有人在。

　　「他們都該下地獄。」迪克說。

　　「嗯，現在該睡了。」傑森拉走迪克，在離開前對布魯斯說：「振奮劑也會影響嚮導的發情期，我想你應該比我清楚。」

　　「我知道。」

　　迪克離開前說：「晚安，布魯斯。」

　　「晚安。」布魯斯說。

　　傑森和迪克是一對契合的哨兵和嚮導，他們的個性互補，無論在戰鬥或日常相處都很有默契，他們是最靠近布魯斯的一對，讓布魯斯覺得哨兵嚮導的結合沒有他以為的那麼糟。

　　即使布魯斯是一名嚮導，他還是不想找一個屬於他哨兵，比起在信息素和發情期的控制下，和對方交付感情，布魯斯寧願和普通人上床解決生理需求，也不想被制約。

　　他認為哨兵和嚮導結合就是互相制約的關係，也許有人會享受這種羈絆，但他排斥這種會改變靈魂的感情。

　　打起精神，下載雷克斯企業秘密資料庫中關於黑暗哨兵的報告，把資料輸入自己建立的模組分析，以完成能夠抑制本能，維持思維清晰和理智的藥物。

　　布魯斯喝完迪克帶給他的熱可可，發現不曉得跑到哪裡去的艾斯回來了。

　　「你去哪裡了？」布魯斯問。

　　艾斯不是喜歡閒晃的精神體，但他最近又很常離開，不曉得去了哪裡。布魯斯凝視艾斯的眼睛，艾斯搖搖尾巴，不打算回答主人的問題。

　　新邊境堡壘。

　　克拉克問小氪相同的問題，他很好奇小氪這陣子到底在忙什麼。

　　小氪炫耀似地給克拉克看一束香草，帶著清涼的酸味和甘甜，克拉克拍下香草的模樣，查到這是附近星球產的食用香草，以這種香草為底製作的香草茶非常有名。

　　「是新朋友送你的禮物？」克拉克問。

　　小氪汪汪回答，是艾斯送給他的回禮！

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

　　克拉克乾脆坐到地上，拿通訊器讓小氪輸入文字，雖然精神體之間即使品種不同，互相可以交流無礙，但和主人溝通還是得用上工具。

　　小氪是克拉克的精神體，他懂克拉克的意思，接過通訊器，正打算在空白的備忘錄裡和主人講述帥氣迷人的艾斯，克拉克的房間門突然被暴力推開，門板撞在牆上發出巨大的聲響。

　　「幹！他們竟敢隱瞞我！」亞瑟怒吼，他率先走進來，貝瑞和黛安娜等人也跟進來。

　　「看來我們得下次再聊了。」克拉克摸摸小氪的頭，從地板爬起來問：「怎麼了？」

　　「亞瑟找到邊境堡壘陷落的原因了。」貝瑞說。

　　貝瑞情緒低落，煩躁地抓亂麥金色的短髮，媚拉集合大家，敘述到底發生什麼——亞瑟氣得一直在旁邊罵髒話——聽完始末，所有人都和亞瑟一樣生氣。

　　克拉克還一無所知，他茫然地問：「是什麼原因？」

　　「還記得前陣子塔抓回來的那群野生的嚮導和哨兵嗎？」黛安娜問。

　　「記得，整整六十幾個嚮導，幾乎所有單身哨兵都在討論這件事。」克拉克說。

　　這是近年來塔負責追捕管制外的哨兵嚮導最成功的一次，他們掃蕩了一個野生哨兵嚮導的據點。

　　史蒂夫說：「當時那些人之中的單身嚮導，和只跟熟悉的哨兵完成表層精神結合的嚮導都被隔開，遠離他們原先熟悉的朋友或戀人，送到邊境堡壘，幫忙安撫邊境哨兵的精神圖景，確保邊境哨兵不會得到思覺游離症。」

　　克拉克皺眉，他不認同塔的手段，雖然身為黑暗哨兵的他對哨兵們有天然的影響力——按照傳統，只要克拉克找到嚮導就會自動成為首席哨兵，目前首席哨兵和首席嚮導由戴安娜和史蒂夫暫時代理——但他沒辦法管束其他哨兵的想法，也無法違抗塔的決策。

　　塔一直把哨兵嚮導們視為必需管理的對象，因此他們絕不會讓哨兵首席和嚮導首席參與管理事務。

　　史蒂夫繼續說：「那些在邊境輪值的哨兵得寸進尺，認為他們忙得沒辦法參加塔舉辦的舞會很不公平，應該由在邊境的單身嚮導補償他們，想強迫嚮導與他們結合，施放強制發情的藥劑。當變異六型帶二型大軍到邊境堡壘的時候，那些嚮導和哨兵打成一團，其他哨兵就算沒參與強迫嚮導的團伙，也會被濃烈的嚮導信息素干擾。」

　　「那些渣滓！」哈爾忿忿不平地搥牆。

　　「還好在外面的嚮導懂得更多攻擊手段，要是真的讓人渣強制結合，塔要怎麼安撫才剛剛加入塔的哨兵和嚮導？」貝瑞說。

　　「要是真的讓那群哨兵強制結合嚮導，塔才不會有懲罰措施，我看塔巴不得發生這種事。」哈爾回應。

　　他們這些人是「塔」中並未受到思想控制和洗腦少數，比起毫無質疑地完成塔佈置的任務，他們更喜歡弄清楚發生了什麼而獲得怎麼樣的結果。

　　包括克拉克在內，他們都讀過地球母星的古籍《論自由》，學者穆勒說，我們可以用理由來勸導和說服那些和我們觀點不同的人，但只要這些人的行動沒有傷害別人，我們便不應該強迫他們做自己不願意做的事。

　　這群人效忠的不是塔或者聯邦政府，而是忠於正義，尊重每一個人的自由，捍衛每一個人享有公平和同等的權利。

　　「他們還肖想抓這次來前線助陣的野生嚮導。」亞瑟還很生氣，邊境堡壘潰敗的事有數個流言，現在真正的理由傳開了，為了安撫堡壘嚮導們的情緒，他已經把帶頭鬧事的哨兵們關禁閉，「連邊境都守不住，還想要找嚮導？想得美！」

　　「亞瑟，我倒覺得不用擔心那些野生嚮導。」哈爾說：「除非我們出手，否則沒人可以抓住這次領頭的野生嚮導。」

　　

　　「但邊境淪陷的真相很快就會傳出去。」黛安娜憂心忡忡地說：「克拉克，我們必須安撫他們，如果他們決定離開，或者決定搶走上次帶回來的嚮導——」

　　「那有什麼不好？」哈爾插嘴。

　　「哈爾！」貝瑞責怪地看他一眼，無奈嘆息，「至少不是現在，我們現在只勉強守住新邊境堡壘。」

　　「聯邦軍打算什麼時候派艦隊來？」史蒂夫問。

　　貝瑞習慣關注新聞，他很關心聯邦政府和塔的動向，

　　「他們正忙著跟塔吵架，互相推卸責任。這次不止控制堡壘的哨兵出問題，附近的守軍完全來不及反應，一整個艦隊都折在陷落的邊境。」

　　「一個都沒逃出來？」克拉克問。

　　「沒有，不過他們死的人比哨兵少多了，號稱自動化部隊，採用大量機器人和自動化武器系統，由少數士兵控制。」媚拉說：「變異六型一次精神攻擊就讓所有活人變白痴，雖然號稱可以對付七型的精神攻擊，但七型太稀少，只有主艦有針對精神攻擊的高等防禦措施。不過沒人猜得到主艦為什麼也跟著死在邊境，他們應該活著回來。」

　　他們討論半天，發現都是壞消息，沒一件好事發生。

　　克拉克打破沉悶的氣氛，決定去和傭兵團的嚮導團長打個招呼，主動溝通坦白情況才能解決問題。

　　「我打算去和他們談談，你們誰要一起去？」克拉克問。

 

✯

　　　　

　　迪克無聊地蹲在監控室，現在正輪到他在監視臨時基地外的狀況，什麼事都沒發生，他無聊的打了一個大大的哈欠。

　　尖銳的提示聲打斷迪克的哈欠，他精神一振，看到畫面中陌生的機甲和對方傳來的降落請求，迪克一下就認出是塔的制式機甲。

　　「你是哪位？」

　　「我叫克拉克·肯特，我想你應該知道我是誰，我想來拜訪你們的團長，我能降落嗎？」

　　「當然！」

　　迪克最近才從管家那兒得到消息，聽說了布魯斯和黑暗哨兵野餐約會。他一直對這位傳說中的黑暗哨兵很感興趣，加上布魯斯可能和對方有曖昧關係，他很乾脆地把人放進臨時基地。

　　在克拉克操縱機甲降落的時候，迪克通過喇叭公告，讓大家記得遮掩面部，有塔的哨兵要來了，獨一無二的黑暗哨兵要來拜訪他們的團長布魯斯·韋恩。

　　布魯斯在實驗室忙個不停，他用太多振奮劑，現在只能用茶和咖啡提振精神，缺乏睡眠讓他的精神極差。

　　他直接撥通通訊質問迪克，「為什麼放他進來？」

　　「必須拒絕他嗎？那是黑暗哨兵——」

　　布魯斯掛斷通訊。他清楚迪克一直對黑暗哨兵抱有好感，很崇拜對方，現在責怪迪克也沒用了。

　　戴上面具，布魯斯很不高興地前往迎接克拉克。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

　　克拉克跳下機甲，還沒離開停放機甲的機甲庫，就看見戴著蝙蝠面具的嚮導朝他走來，嚮導身上有一股濃郁的玫瑰、肉桂和甜絲絲的香氣，好聞極了。

　　——就像布魯斯身上的味道。

　　他為自己的念頭嚇了一跳，布魯斯又不是嚮導。

　　「你好。」嚮導的面具有處理嗓音的設備，呈現電流般質感。

　　嚮導站得稍遠，也沒有和他握手的意思，克拉克不介意對方不禮貌，「你好。」

　　小氪奔向嚮導，一下子撲到嚮導身上，克拉克覺得尷尬，他不知道嚮導會不會嫌棄小氪。小氪才湊過去，嚮導的精神體就出現了，那是一隻皮毛漆黑如夜的大狗，頂著挺直的尖耳朵，威風凜凜，比小氪有氣勢多了。

　　嚮導的精神體和小氪互相碰碰濕潤的鼻尖，看起來相處的不錯。

　　「我是克拉克·肯特，我該怎麼稱呼你？」

　　布魯斯想也不想，佔用精神體的名字，「艾斯。」

　　艾斯和小氪都抬頭看布魯斯，克拉克沒注意到他們，只緊張侷促地笑著打招呼，「噢，你好，艾斯，很高興認識你，你今天過得怎麼樣？」

　　「還不錯。」布魯斯簡短地說：「往這邊走。」

　　克拉克不懂為什麼自己的心跳會這麼快，他面對其他單身嚮導從來沒有這麼緊張過，這名嚮導聞起來太香了，會讓他想到布魯斯。

　　天底下怎麼會有兩個人身上有這麼相似的味道？

　　他心裡產生一個大膽的想法，有沒有可能布魯斯·韋恩就是眼前這個嚮導？有可能嗎？

　　布魯斯帶他到一間小小的會客室，乾淨整潔，透過落地窗外，可以看到外頭一大片香草田。

　　小氪和艾斯穿過落地窗，到香草田內奔跑追逐，看上去玩得非常愉快。

　　迪克端了咖啡和餅乾進來，傑森站在門口看他們，布魯斯等迪克出去，但他磨磨蹭蹭在那兒調整咖啡杯盤和餅乾盤子的位置。

　　「夜翼，出去。」布魯斯喊迪克的代號，布魯斯因為自己的代號在首都星小有名聲，所以不想讓克拉克知道。

　　「需要幫忙加奶精跟糖嗎？」迪克問完，沒等克拉克回答，又說：「你一定就是黑暗哨兵，我可以請你簽名嗎？」

　　「夜翼！」布魯斯瞪他。

　　迪克嘻笑著跑出去，他們坐在會客室裡，隱約能聽見迪克和傑森在討論他們看起來有多相配。

　　好尷尬。克拉克不知道該說些什麼來平復尷尬，只好挑了一塊小餅乾吃，味道和那天野餐嚐到的幾乎一模一樣，他不相信這只是巧合。

　　眼前的嚮導真的很可能是布魯斯。

　　克拉克覺得口乾舌燥，心怦怦跳個不停，很想伸手去摘下嚮導臉上的面具，但他忍住了。

　　他不希望被認為很沒禮貌。

　　布魯斯沒什麼耐心，他冷冷地問：「你有什麼事？」

　　必須把話說清楚才行。克拉克盡可能詳細客觀的把事情的經過說清楚，更主動表示自己和隊友並不贊成這些事發生，他說得瑣碎，不停補充他想到的部分，布魯斯靜靜等他說完。

　　克拉克拿起咖啡杯，喝了一大口，被咖啡的苦味刺激的連連咳嗽。

　　「抱歉，他忘記不能給單身哨兵準備味道重的飲料。」布魯斯說。

　　「不，這沒什麼，是我自己的問題。」

　　無意義的對話持續一會兒，布魯斯先停下來，克拉克深呼吸，對他微笑。

　　「我比你早知道這件事。」布魯斯說。

　　「怎麼可能？」

　　邊境發生的事連亞瑟和媚拉都才剛剛知道沒多久，他怎麼會知道？

　　「我的傭兵團成員當時就在邊境，他們注意到邊境堡壘的消息。」布魯斯嘖了一聲，「這不是一天兩天發生的事，你們的人沒發現也太遲鈍了。」

　　克拉克有很多理由可以為亞瑟和媚拉解釋，那些哨兵刻意隱瞞他們，不讓他們知道，而且他們作為負責人，站哨排班的時間比所有人都長，但他什麼也沒說。

　　黑暗哨兵必須肩負更重的責任，他想從塔接回那些野生哨兵嚮導時，他就該妥善處理。至少讓塔的哨兵們尊重這些嚮導。

　　那些嚮導和塔的嚮導完全不同，他們沒有被教育認為嚮導該崇尚「溫柔婉約，體貼聽話」的美德。

　　「是我的錯。」克拉克誠懇地說。

　　「你有什麼錯？」布魯斯反問。

　　克拉克把剛才想到的理由都說了一遍，又補充了幾個。

　　「這是黑暗哨兵的傲慢嗎？」布魯斯聲音聽得出不快。

　　糟了。惹對方生氣了。

　　「不，我不是那個意思……」

　　他慌張地想解釋，但越是慌張，腦袋就越空白。要被討厭了嗎？

　　克拉克抓住布魯斯的手，「我不會說話。」

　　「我看出來了。」

　　「但是你很好，你和你的傭兵團也很好。我和我的隊友們都希望你們過得開心和自由，希望你相信我沒有惡意。」

　　「自由？我不覺得塔轄下的哨兵有資格談自由。」

　　眼前的嚮導和布魯斯比起來說話尖酸刻薄得多，克拉克雖然有點應付不來，但他反而覺得嚮導的表現更真實。

　　克拉克希望嚮導是布魯斯，又希望不是。

　　如果真的是同一個人，那野餐的態度和戴著面具對待他的態度……

　　布魯斯也許覺得他很煩。

　　「我會捍衛你的自由。」克拉克輕輕地說。

　　不止自由，如果嚮導真的是布魯斯，就算布魯斯不喜歡甚至討厭他，克拉克都願意守護他的生活，祝福他能夠天天過得愉快順心。

　　原來這就是喜歡，他的內心升起明悟。

　　我喜歡他。

　　喜歡的情感酸澀又甜蜜，克拉克第一次嚐到，他有些不知所措，莫名地想微笑。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

　　新邊境堡壘漸漸上了軌道，在克拉克的努力下那些併入塔的前自由嚮導們，不甘不願地同意，只要克拉克保證他們有自主選擇伴侶的權利，就答應為哨兵們疏導精神圖景，戰鬥會提高哨兵得到思覺游離症的機率，嚮導願意伸出援手，總算幫了大忙。

　　此外，新邊境堡壘的哨兵們摸索出輪值的時間，照表出勤。塔之中能力最出眾的哨兵嚮導都在克拉克的小隊，所以他們拆成三組，輪流擔任作戰指揮。他和黛安娜、史蒂夫一組，哈爾和貝瑞一組，跟亞瑟和媚拉一組。

　　排班輪換讓克拉克有更多休息時間，他想去找布魯斯——克拉克心裡已經認定那個領頭的自由嚮導就是不魯斯——但他又不知道該怎麼追求比較好。

　　他知道小氪和布魯斯的精神體常常交換禮物，花草、漂亮的石子、一個適合讓精神體背在身上舊碎花背包，也不知道他們從哪裡找來這麼多小玩意。

　　克拉克想到夢裡的玫瑰花蘋果塔，他試著做了幾次，第一次失敗了，之後每一次都烤得很成功。

　　「味道很好。」黛安娜咬了一口，送到史蒂夫嘴裡，「你嚐嚐看。」

　　「好吃。克拉克以後可以考慮開甜點店。」史蒂夫說。

　　「如果有香草冰淇淋就更好了。」

　　「香草冰淇淋確實和烤蘋果塔的味道很搭。」

　　克拉克羨慕他們，黛安娜和史蒂夫的感情很好，克拉克從來沒見過他們大聲吵架，平日相處的每個小細節都顯現兩人的感情甜蜜非常。

　　「你們……呃、你們是怎麼決定在一起的？」

　　「直接告訴他我喜歡他。」黛安娜直率地說。

　　「是的，沒錯，差不多是這樣。」史蒂夫溫和地笑著點頭，問克拉克說：「你有想追求的嚮導了嗎？」

　　克拉克最近作戰時仍然奮勇殺敵於所有哨兵之前，乍看之下和之前沒有差別，但熟悉他的隊友都知道克拉克心情很好。現在他們總算知道原因了，克拉克有喜歡的對象。

　　克拉克點點頭，他苦惱地說：「但我怕他覺得我的告白太突然……」

　　「你必須告訴他你的心意，不然你的嚮導怎麼會知道？」黛安娜對他的猶豫不以為然。

　　勇敢的女哨兵個性熱情直率，她從不說謊，認為真誠比什麼都重要。

　　史蒂夫比黛安娜能夠理解克拉克的猶豫，不過他也覺得想追求一個人，就該把喜歡說清楚。

　　「去吧。把你烤好的蘋果塔送給他看，他會知道你的心意。」史蒂夫鼓勵他說。

　　一開始讓黛安娜和史蒂夫幫他試試烤玫瑰花蘋果塔的口味時，他也沒說這是想送給喜歡的對象的點心，心思被窺破讓他很不好意思。

　　他把蘋果塔收進盒子裡，懷著揣揣不安的心情，前去拜訪布魯斯。

 

✯

 

　　「說我不在。」布魯斯不耐煩地說。

　　迪克又把黑暗哨兵放進臨時基地，現在整個傭兵團都知道黑暗哨兵想追求布魯斯，所有人都想看戲，布魯斯才不想當大家茶餘飯後的話題，更何況他忙得要命。布魯斯研製的新型抑制劑有了頭緒，可是他的心情沒有好起來，這是他所需之物，只有完成品與未完成品的差別。

　　「阿福讓我請克拉克吃餅乾，他還吩咐我去買香草茶茶包招待克拉克——」

　　布魯斯很不高興地打斷迪克，嗓音低沉說：「那你就照做。」

　　「阿福讓我轉告你，如果你不招待克拉克，他就打算辭職。」

　　「他不會辭職。」布魯斯生硬地說。

　　「阿福想辭職很久了，他還說到了這個年紀，還要工作對他的負擔太重了。」

　　布魯斯不想接受管家的威脅，但他想起阿福給他吃的那個芥末三明治，咬牙妥協。

　　「你讓那個黑暗哨兵等，我忙完就去『招待』他。」布魯斯加重咬字。

 

　　迪克微笑讓克拉克在會客室稍等，熱情地用各種食物招待他，好奇地問東問西，直到傑森過來把人帶走。

　　等迪克離開之後，又過半小時，帶著面具的布魯斯財出現在會客室。布魯斯發現艾斯和小氪又跑出去香草田玩了，他不懂為什麼艾斯和黑暗哨兵的精神體感情這麼好，艾斯不是喜歡熱鬧的個性。

　　克拉克把會客室的落地窗打開，坐在落地窗邊，敞開的窗讓挾帶香草氣味的風近來，在會客室卷了一圈又一圈，整個空間填滿清香的新鮮空氣。

　　「你來了。」克拉克停頓片刻，他剛才差點喊出布魯斯的名字，冷靜一下發熱的臉頰和頭腦，他喊布魯斯告訴他的假名說：「艾斯。我是不是打擾你了？有沒有我可以幫忙的地方？」

　　——你別再來拜訪就幫上忙了。

　　「不用了，我可以自己處理。」布魯斯拒絕克拉克的熱心。

　　他站在那兒，用評估的眼神打量黑暗哨兵，他不知道克拉克一直來找他做什麼。布魯斯當然看得出克拉克對他的傾慕，但布魯斯不懂原因，他們兩個才見過一面，他戴著面具，態度冷淡，和黑暗哨兵說的話還沒有那天野餐說得多。

　　他們的精神體在香草田翻滾打鬧，克拉克看了他們一眼，回頭看著布魯斯說：「小氪很喜歡艾斯，也很喜歡你。」

　　克拉克給他明顯的暗示。

　　精神體通常反映出主人的個性、喜好和內心，精神體總是比主人更早知道他們真正渴望什麼。

　　「他們會是不錯的朋友。」布魯斯說。

　　「我喜歡你。」克拉克見布魯斯不願意接受他的暗示，鼓起勇氣直接告白，然後結結巴巴地問：「如果你願意的話，我們試著交往看看，好嗎？」

　　「我暫時沒有和哨兵精神結合的打算。」他拒絕了。

　　布魯斯總是習慣性推拒接近他的哨兵，他的防備心太重，塔給他的陰影和壓力一直都在，他不會相信克拉克只是單純喜歡他。

　　克拉克有些沮喪，但他不願意放棄，把玫瑰蘋果塔送給他，堅持不懈地搭話，克拉克認為布魯斯願意坐在這兒不走，他就還有機會。

　　他不知道布魯斯和管家的約定。

　　黑暗哨兵很努力，布魯斯嫌他煩人，三番兩次想用難聽話把他打發走，但克拉克除了坐在這裡，絞盡腦汁用笨拙的言語討好他以外，沒有犯什麼錯。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

　　多數人在讀懂布魯斯無聲的拒絕後，都會知趣走開，很少人能夠無視布魯斯拒人於千里之外的態度。

　　所以那些人都不知道，事實上布魯斯很難拒絕那些執著接近他的人，比如管家阿福、和他有師生情誼的迪克和傑森，還有他傭兵團的朋友。

　　現在，又多了一個聽不懂人話的克拉克·肯特。

　　不管布魯斯怎麼明示暗示，克拉克還是鍥而不捨地拜訪他，就算布魯斯故意把人晾在會客室也沒用，克拉克會留下小禮物由好事之徒——比如迪克，後來奧利佛和黑金絲雀也跟著湊了幾次熱鬧——轉交，並言明他還會再來拜訪。

　　布魯斯想表現出絕對的冷淡和對克拉克的示好毫不在乎，他甚至打破禮貌的習慣，在克拉克面前用通訊器傳訊息，把了解塔的動向、聯邦政府的動向，韋恩企業經營狀況這些庶務，在兩人見面的時間解決。

　　他假裝自己不在乎克拉克說了什麼，他有很多事可以忙，克拉克不會湊過來看他展開的通訊器光幕，布魯斯想，就算他把雷克斯企業調查克拉克的資料翻出來看，克拉克也不會注意到。

　　「塔有初步的研究成果了。變異六型和七型還是有強度上的差別，不過只要嚮導輔助哨兵戰鬥，防禦變異六型的精神攻擊，我們遲早能夠拿回淪陷的邊境堡壘。」

　　「哦，是嗎？」

　　「二型雖然還是多得氾濫，但變異六型已經殺得差不多了。我和我的隊友們討論過了，三天後我們就會開始往淪陷的邊境堡壘派遣偵查隊，探勘狀況。」

　　「嗯哼。」布魯斯盯著通訊器，敷衍地應了一聲。

　　不管怎麼做都沒辦法讓布魯斯多搭理他，克拉克覺得很沮喪。他有個想法，如果能掀掉布魯斯的面具，證明這些天態度冷淡的自由嚮導「艾斯」就是布魯斯，是不是就能打破目前的僵局？

　　在心裡推演，分解步驟，克拉克把搶走面具當作任務分析，但他只敢想，不敢真的動手去做。

　　「你有喜歡的哨兵嗎？」

　　過了整整三分鐘，布魯斯才問：「抱歉，你剛才問什麼？」

　　克拉克復述：「你有喜歡的人嗎？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「我可以問你的理想型是什麼樣的對象嗎？」

　　克拉克屏住呼吸，認真等待他的答案。

　　「長腿、胸大、身材好。」布魯斯說得斬釘截鐵。

　　「……」克拉克被膚淺的形容堵得說不出話，半响不好意思地說：「我應該有符合你的標準吧？」

　　這下換布魯斯說不出話，他拿眼神打量克拉克，沒想到這傢伙自我感覺良好，說這種話都不會害羞。克拉克不迴避布魯斯的打量。

　　克拉克的眼睛很亮，盛滿陽光，看起來柔和又溫暖。就像他的信息素，聞起來就像剛洗完還帶有檸檬柑橘洗衣粉和陽光氣息的氣味，非常清爽。

　　「你——」布魯斯本來想諷刺他，才剛開口臉色就變了。

　　玫瑰的氣味張揚起來，就像花朵盛開到極致，顯出奢靡華麗的粉香，蜂蜜和肉桂的氣味也沒被遮蓋過去，調和在一起就像打破了一整瓶香水。

　　克拉克也聞到他身上的味道了，他霍然起身，打開會客室的落地窗，不敢和布魯斯同處一室。哨兵也會發生結合熱，但大部分時候都是被嚮導結合熱時期的信息素調動，克拉克擔心自己若是跟著發生結合熱，會沒辦法控制自己。

　　抑制劑……

　　布魯斯這段時間頻繁使用振奮劑，原本使用的抑制劑效果早被中和，他臉色難看，從身上抽出一支抑制劑為自己注射。

　　克拉克看著他完成一系列動作，明顯鬆了一口氣，但布魯斯臉色還是很難看。

　　他清楚抑制劑在結合熱發生後再注射就來不及了。

　　「你還好嗎？」克拉克擔心地問，他站在那兒猶豫不定，想靠近又不敢靠近布魯斯。

　　不好。

　　全身發軟，體溫升高，身體好像被點了一把火，熱浪席捲而來，布魯斯覺得自己吐出的氣息都是熱的。

　　克拉克站在戶外，今天為什麼沒風？

　　他覺得布魯斯身上的信息素越來越濃了，狼狽地退後幾步，克拉克若有所覺，往另一個方向看。

　　奧利佛和黑金絲雀趕到，她厲聲喊：「關上窗戶！」

　　「什麼？」

　　克拉克還不懂她的意思，布魯斯就啪地一聲關上窗。

　　黑金絲雀隔著窗，和布魯斯說：「基地裡還有很多表層精神鏈接的哨兵，如果不想讓他們發瘋，你不能讓他們聞到你的信息素！」

　　女嚮導和她的哨兵已經完成結合儀式，他們不會被布魯斯的信息素影響。他們兩人最快趕到，迪克和傑森住處離得近，也趕過來了。

　　「他的結合熱已經開始了，表層鏈接有效果嗎？」奧利佛憂慮地問。

　　只有結合過的人能夠理智的思考該怎麼幫助布魯斯，四個人聚在一起討論，時不時隔著落地窗和布魯斯對話。

　　「不知道，我們沒有過經驗。」迪克緊皺眉頭，「我們的結合熱在肉體結合的時候才發生……」

　　很少有嚮導或哨兵會拒絕本能，大多數人會依照信息素、精神體的喜好來決定是否和對方試著交往看看，只要維持長期穩定的表層精神鏈接，嚮導的結合熱就不會隨意發生，只會在肉體結合時，自然而然產生結合熱。

　　布魯斯的狀況很罕見，按照普通的狀況，沒有任何關係的單身哨兵和嚮導單獨相處時發生結合熱，只可能因為他們非常非常相配，很可能是彼此的靈魂伴侶。

　　但布魯斯抑制劑用得很凶，他現在的結合熱也很可能是濫用抑制劑導致身體反彈，或者單純他的身體在催促他去尋找自己的哨兵。

　　就像哨兵想擁有一個專屬於自己的嚮導，嚮導也會想要得到哨兵，這是他們的本能。

　　克拉克很不安，他不知道他們為什麼要這麼嚴肅，「他剛才用過抑制劑——」

　　「抑制劑沒用。」黑金絲雀說。

　　「怎麼會？」克拉克震驚。

　　「讓克拉克和他試試看表層鏈接，看能不能讓結合熱自然平復。」迪克說：「總不能讓他們一口氣完成整個結合儀式吧？」

　　「沒用的話怎麼辦？」傑森問。

　　表層鏈接沒用就只能進行完成完整的精神結合了，完成精神結合後，要再分開會變得很困難，但至少雙方都能控制生理，透過精神結合安撫身體，平復結合熱。

　　「你喜歡這個哨兵嗎？」迪克問：「還是要我們幫你找一個？」

　　「別鬧。」傑森說。

　　迪克向克拉克招招手，問：「你要試試看和他建立精神鏈接嗎？」

　　布魯斯希望克拉克拒絕，他厭惡現在的情況，感覺像利用克拉克。

　　但他怎麼可能放棄？

　　「當然！請務必讓我一試。」克拉克大聲說。

 

　　他們四個擔心布魯斯的夥伴經過商量，退到稍遠的地方，留給他們空間，又能確保能在克拉克失控時，能趕來保護布魯斯。

　　在旁人的觀察下和布魯斯試著建立聯繫——就算只是精神鏈接而不是精神結合——讓克拉克有些微不自在，他仍然能感受到其他人的動靜，感到緊張和不知所措。

　　布魯斯沒摘下面具，表層的精神鏈接不會透露太多秘密。布魯斯打起精神，忽視結合熱的不適鏈接克拉克，他會利用短暫的表層鏈接來安撫和梳理其他哨兵，所以他的動作很熟練，隔著落地窗也沒影響他的發揮。

　　他們等了一會兒。

　　克拉克屏住氣息，他要是也被影響著陷入結合熱就糟了，哨兵會因為結合熱狂化，被本能控制……

　　小氪和艾斯陪伴在兩人身邊，他們緊緊靠在一起，蹲坐著看向他們的主人。

　　表層鏈接果不其然沒有效果。

　　「我們精神結合吧。」克拉克通過精神鏈接，和對方溝通。

　　「你確定？」

　　「你是布魯斯·韋恩。」克拉克篤定地說。

　　布魯斯沒有回答，但他默認克拉克猜對他的身份。

　　克拉克微笑說：「所以我願意。」

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

　　即使和布魯斯隔著一片星空，精神結合仍然將克拉克與他連在一起，克拉克撫摸心口，閉上眼睛，細細品嚐擁有嚮導的扎實感。

　　布魯斯答應試著接受他，這件事好像作夢一樣，但夢境真實發生了。

　　

　　表層鏈接沒有效果，他們決定試著精神結合。布魯斯沒有打開相隔的落地窗，他手掌貼在玻璃上，垂下眼瞼，通過精神鏈接的路徑，進入克拉克的精神圖景。

　　克拉克撤去精神壁壘，向布魯斯徹底敞開自己的精神圖景，布魯斯也盡可能撤去精神壁壘，他不像克拉克那麼甘願，許多哨兵和嚮導也不會在一開始嘗試結合，完全敞開自己……

　　布魯斯覺得自己利用了對方，因此盡可能放下防備，他想給予克拉克公平與相等的坦承。

　　哨兵和嚮導會在進行精神結合緊密相連，相連的感覺很奇怪。

　　一瞬間他們的靈魂彼此交融，讓兩人更真切的了解彼此，所有謊言、不安、害怕，都無從掩藏，精神結合使靈魂被赤裸攤開檢閱，這是雙向的感受，所以克拉克內心豐沛的愛意就像熱泉湧向他，沖刷他的靈魂，妥帖地包裹他，叫布魯斯無法在質疑克拉克的愛意太過虛幻。

　　克拉克理解布魯斯的擔憂，知道他害怕，能讓他害怕的事太多了。失去雙親而顯得空洞的家、覺醒成為嚮導的恐慌、普通人與哨兵嚮導之間不可忽視的針鋒相對和惡意、社會加附在嚮導與哨兵身上的期望、登上機甲戰鬥目對有猙獰外型的外星生物感到恐懼……

　　他也曾害怕，當他必須離開養父母家，搬到塔裡面生活。當塔認為他是黑暗哨兵，興奮地加大他的訓練量，他感到孤獨，又恐懼獨特。當他的養父去世，他突然對整個世界感到陌生。他是黑暗哨兵，最特別的一個，他的能力比其他所有哨兵都還要強大，他是一樣是個哨兵，又和其他哨兵不一樣。

　　「你會討厭我嗎？」布魯斯通過精神鏈接問他。

　　他曾經針對克拉克的算計暴露無遺，更不論他在曾方方面面的在腦海裡嘲笑克拉克對他的愛。他認為克拉克對他的喜愛毫無來由，沒有任何依憑，就像無根的浮萍，總有一天會順著水流離去。

　　「怎麼會？」克拉克不可能討厭他，「是我沒有給予你足夠的安全感。」

　　他們彼此交心，布魯斯的精神通過白濛濛的光，終於看見克拉克精神圖景的真實景色。　

　　寧靜的午後陽光，小小的土丘上的秘密基地充滿盎然生機，一旁的綠樹枝幹綁著簡易鞦韆，克拉克坐在鞦韆上慢慢搖晃。

　　「嗨，你來啦。」克拉克招呼布魯斯，帶他到那座秘密基地，搬開石桌，打開門板，帶著他走下木梯，給他看藏在門板下的一房一廳的小家，牆邊斜斜靠著載著嬰兒的他降落在塔附近的逃生艙。

　　是的。克拉克認為秘密基地他準備的小小空間才是家，塔分給他的房間只是居住的地方。

　　布魯斯認真地和他參觀了一圈，然後又回到上面，等克拉克把石桌擺回原來的位置，他們坐下來談話。

　　「我還不喜歡你。」布魯斯說。

　　「我知道。」

　　「我可能不會喜歡你，即使我認為你是一個不錯的哨兵。」布魯斯又說。

　　「我明白。」

　　「我不願意相信本能，或者感受，我必須經過思考才能決定我是否……愛你。」

　　布魯斯凝望他，他們在精神圖景中心意相通，他決定在這裡溝通，確定他們彼此都不會對精神結合有任何誤解。他最終沒能中止自身的結合熱，利用克拉克解決生理上的困難，這是卑鄙的行為。

　　克拉克放軟嗓音，以棉花般柔和的語氣回應他，生怕嚇走他的嚮導，「沒關係，布魯斯，我會等你，一直一直等你，你不用心急，也不必害怕。」

　　「你不明白！我沒辦法開放我的精神圖景，無法向你坦誠一切，我寧願先考慮事情可能會有多糟糕，我不相信美好的事會無來由的發生。」布魯斯對他發怒，「我會傷害你，克拉克。」

　　「那麼請你相信我很強大，我可以承受一切傷害，因為我世界上最強大的哨兵，而你是我的嚮導，我會保證我和你的安全，我會守護你。你可以懷疑我、考驗我，不用設定期限決定在某年某月某日接受我，你只要願意保留我們之間的羈絆就可以了。」克拉克給他一個擁抱，一個靈魂緊密相貼的擁抱。

　　布魯斯感覺自己的精神壁壘又薄了一些，他想相信克拉克中有一天，會成自己最信賴的對象，也許他某一天會對克拉克敞開精神圖景。

　　他們完成初次的精神結合，一起睜開眼睛，克拉克聞到香草田的氣味，想到小氪曾經收到一束香草。

　　克拉克忍不住微笑，抬起手隔著玻璃，和布魯斯的手掌心相對。

　　他想他不必心急，就像小氪會收到艾斯的香草，布魯斯總有一天，會給他屬於他的禮物。

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

　　以軍事管理方式教育出來的哨兵們動作迅速，通往原邊境堡壘的太空航路已調查完畢，偵查隊每次返程都會拖著長長短短的小尾巴。

　　每天都有難民被救回，目前難民們被安置在新邊境堡壘鄰近的星球上，也就是布魯斯暫時作為臨時基地使用的星球。

　　新舊兩道防線之間宜居星只有零星兩三個，和其他熱鬧的星球相比，住在上面的人不多，只有幾百萬人。其中有能力買艘小飛船逃出來的很少，加上沿途太空補給站的工作人員，所有逃出生天的難民加起來只有數萬餘。

　　難民基地堪稱一片混亂，不只欠缺物資，還急需人手幫助並管理。

　　傭兵團沒人去臨時建起的難民基地幫忙，普通人把哨兵嚮導當稀奇動物看，很少願意把他們視作同類，就算對哨兵嚮導友好，也是限定「塔」那些負責保護和戍守邊境的傢伙。

　　那些人把哨兵和嚮導擁有自由這件事當作是危險的警訊，根本不在乎他們的處境有多艱難，抑或者是他們為何渴望自由。

　　但布魯斯知道他們其實送了一批物資過去，數量不多，都是自己省下來的營養劑、舊衣棉被，和一些常備藥物等，布魯斯打了電話讓管家再送一批物資過來，管家二話不說地答應下來，但他知道自己的要求有些過分，經營韋恩企業也必須留一些流動資金……

　　他想到一半，克拉克沒頭沒腦地發了一個座標定位，和短短一句：布魯斯，你得過來幫忙。

　　布魯斯一看就知道位置在難民基地裡，他發訊息問克拉克有什麼事，但對方一直沒回覆，他只好戴上面具，勉強自己去找他。

　　在難民基地問了幾個幫忙維護秩序的哨兵，布魯斯在一處吵鬧得讓人耳朵發疼的地方找到克拉克。

　　幾個三五歲不等的小孩子圍著克拉克，有一個不知道怎麼爬到克拉克肩膀上，揪著他的耳朵想再往上爬，一個被他抱在懷裡的孩子在哭，旁邊幾個也跟著哭了起來，年紀更大的孩子繞著大房間跑，肆意笑鬧。

　　布魯斯覺得耳朵被小孩尖銳的哭聲笑聲鬧得發疼，他不敢想像有敏銳五感的哨兵待在這裡是什麼感覺，也難怪剛才指路的哨兵表情古怪。　　克拉克看到布魯斯，眼睛一亮，本來想叫他的名字，看到他臉上的面具，改口喊他說：「……親愛的，快來幫忙！」

　　絕不。

　　「我走了。」布魯斯無情地轉身就走，才踏出一步就被孩子撞到了，那個男孩撞了他一下，自己跌坐在地上，抬頭看他。

　　男孩一點也不怕，回頭問克拉克說：「喂，克拉克，這個可怕的面具人是誰啊？」

　　追著他跑的另外兩個男孩也仰頭看布魯斯，他們看起來有些害怕，布魯斯雖然是嚮導，但他受過和哨兵同樣難度的訓練，鍛鍊出強健的身材，戴著漆黑面具的樣子很嚇人。

　　「看起來很帥嘛。」其中薑紅捲髮的男孩挺直脖子說：「我也要戴面具！」

　　另一個黑短髮的男孩雙手叉腰，「你扮誰啊？我想當蒙面俠佐羅。」

　　「為什麼你當？」薑紅捲髮男孩不服氣。

　　「我才是佐羅！」

　　兩個男孩一下打成一團。

　　「都給我安靜。」布魯斯黑著臉，一手一個把他們分開，第一次見識到八九歲的男孩像魔鬼一樣調皮。他養過十幾歲的半大孩子，但迪克和傑森除了古靈精怪了一些，很少可以吵鬧成這樣。

　　沒人聽布魯斯的話，被抓著領子拎起來的男孩還在半空中你一腳我一腳地互踹，克拉克偷瞧他的臉色，擔心他把手裡的小孩摔出去，趕緊抱著哭包來勸吵架的調皮鬼，「好了，別吵架，你們不是吵著想看嚮導嗎？他就是嚮導。」

　　聽克拉克這麼說，所有小孩都圍過來看布魯斯，幾個沒有他膝蓋高的孩子爬過來湊熱鬧，他僵在那兒不敢動，怕抬腿就踩到小孩子。

　　「克拉克騙人。」

　　「嚮導不是女孩子嗎？」

　　「笨，嚮導也有男孩子。」

　　「這是你的嚮導嗎？」薑紅捲髮男孩看了看布魯斯，又看了看克拉克，問：「克拉克喜歡他嗎？」

　　黑暗哨兵為了跟孩子們對話，半躬著身體盡量讓視線和孩子們齊平，他頭髮被小孩子抓得亂七八糟，身上的衣服也皺巴巴的，懷裡還抱著小哭包，被問到問題連耳朵都紅了，看起來蠢得要命。

　　克拉克站直了，直視布魯斯說：「喜歡。」

　　他不喜歡吵鬧的小孩子，但是在那麼多小孩圍觀下，布魯斯慶幸自己戴了面具。

　　「哨兵愛嚮導，羞羞臉。」

　　「羞羞臉！」

 

　　布魯斯被一群小孩問十萬個為什麼，忍耐了將近一個小時終於有人來接手，離開後他仍然感覺耳鳴，殘留惱人的嗡嗡聲。

　　「我們小隊找到一艘飛船，那是孤兒院飛船，裡面都是孩子，最大的不超過十二歲。我們查過飛船裡的記錄，他們的老師和園長為了拖延時間讓孩子們逃走都犧牲了。」克拉克主動解釋，「本來只是讓我把孩子送過來，但沒人願意管，所以我就留下來照顧他們。」

　　「他們太吵了。」布魯斯說。

　　克拉克還幫小孩子說好話，「雖然有點活潑，但他們很乖。」

　　一般人聽到小孩哭鬧聲都會心浮氣躁，何況他是五感特別敏銳的哨兵，被那些尖利的聲音包圍就像是被刀子凌遲。這傢伙太傻了，其他哨兵躲都來不及，只有他主動湊上去多管閒事。

　　黑暗哨兵就特別傻嗎？

　　「你真的受得了小孩吵？」布魯斯伸手，摸摸他的耳朵，「過來，讓我幫你。」

　　「布魯斯……」

　　探出精神力，布魯斯主動和克拉克精神鏈接，檢查他的精神壁壘。哨兵可以自由控制五感，加上精神壁壘阻隔，確實可以忍受吵鬧，在星球地表戰鬥不像太空，需要面對槍械砲火的巨大聲響，他們都有訓練過如何抵抗噪音。

　　但這對哨兵來說很辛苦，即使黑暗哨兵，也不過比一般哨兵還要能忍耐一些而已。

　　布魯斯為他梳理被震盪的精神，加固精神壁壘後，轉而檢查他的身體狀況，克拉克有些脫水，他在執行偵察任務的期間沒有補充足夠的水分，胃也是空的，營養劑只能補充營養，不能給他真正的飽足感。

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

　　「你待會回去多吃點東西，不要吃營養劑。」布魯斯說。

　　嚮導透過精神鏈接，不止能確認哨兵的精神狀況，連健康狀況也可以探查得出來。

　　「好。」克拉克很高興他關心自己的身體狀況，很快瞥了他一眼，但他戴著面具什麼表情都看不出來。

　　他們走出難民基地，克拉克應該去機甲庫，駕駛機甲回到太空中的新邊境堡壘，布魯斯也開機甲來，但克拉克繞過機甲庫，帶他往外去，布魯斯沒有反對，兩人慢慢繞著基地外緣走。

　　肩並肩走在一起的感覺很好，克拉克想和他牽手，但總是抓不住牽手的時機，試了幾次只好放棄。

　　「聯邦軍隊決定出兵了。」克拉克側頭看他，覺得手癢癢的，他想起他在腦內演練數次如何掀掉布魯斯臉上的面具。他想看看布魯斯，看看他的眼睛，還想要吻他。

　　「我知道。」

　　對話中斷，他們又走了好一會兒，克拉克還是沒抓準掀面具的時機，有點沮喪。

　　「你們什麼時候走？」

　　聯邦軍隊來了，違反法律不接受管制的自由哨兵嚮導也必須離開了。

　　「明天。」

　　克拉克怔了一下，他沒想到會這麼快，「不能晚一點走嗎？」

　　他們可以在一起的時間太少了，他希望布魯斯可以留下來，再待得久一點。

　　「我離開太久了。」布魯斯·韋恩的行蹤曝光在公眾之下，他已經用爭風吃醋打破頭藉口在家休養太久了，因為克拉克明顯的失望，他少有地詳細說：「分兩批走，我明天會帶一部分人回去，剩下的人大後天才離開。」

　　「噢。」克拉克垂頭喪氣，低著頭看腳尖走路。

　　艾斯自己出現，舔舔克拉克的掌心安慰他。小氪感覺到艾斯，從克拉克的精神圖景內跑出來，他們碰碰彼此濕潤的鼻子，就像在親吻。

　　真好啊。

　　克拉克用羨慕的眼神目送他們跑遠，他很想親吻布魯斯，但他承諾過不會著急，也不會強迫對方。

　　他反覆告訴自己要沉著，不要輕舉妄動，現在還在考察期，別讓布魯斯討厭他……

　　抽抽鼻子，聞到他和布魯斯信息素交融的味道，心情稍微平復。

　　「克拉克。」布魯斯喊他的名字。

　　「嗯？」他回頭。

　　面具在克拉克沒注意的時候就已經摘下，布魯斯輕輕地吻他，兩人嘴唇相碰，一下子就分開了。

　　突如其來的吻讓克拉克愣住了。

　　他的嘴唇好軟。

　　「沒反應？」布魯斯覺得他眼神放空，在他的面前揮揮手測試。

　　克拉克用力地把他摟在懷裡，布魯斯踉蹌一下才站穩，黑暗哨兵的體溫很高，被他抱住就像蜷縮在壁爐邊上一樣，全身暖烘烘的，熱度甚至暖到心底。

　　「我會很想念你，布魯斯。」克拉克埋在他的脖頸邊，嗓音聽起來悶悶的，好像生怕布魯斯不相信，反覆強調說：「真的很想很想你。」

　　「嗯。」

　　布魯斯沒有回答自己也會想念他，現在還沒到時候。他不討厭克拉克，有一點喜歡，但是愛……

　　他還要再想一想。

 

　　直到布魯斯拍拍他的肩膀讓他鬆手，他才不甘不願地放開布魯斯。他們一起往回走，克拉克在路上傻笑了很久，不斷抿嘴唇。雖然這個吻太輕太柔，但他絕對不會忘記。

　　看到難民基地的大門，他才想到有正事要問布魯斯，抓著布魯斯的手臂，小聲問：「你們要帶走之前塔抓到的那些嚮導嗎？我和黛安娜、貝瑞他們討論過——」他們會睜一隻眼，閉一隻眼把人放走。

　　「那些嚮導不會走，有一些哨兵不見了。」布魯斯對他的態度很意外，不過這件事沒有他們想得那麼單純。

　　「不在陣亡名單上嗎？」克拉克皺眉。

　　「自由嚮導們在原先那個邊境堡壘的時候，那些失蹤的哨兵還被扣在塔內，之後塔讓所有哨兵都到新的邊境防線支援，塔的記錄顯示他們乘上前來防線的飛船，但他們根本沒搭上那艘飛船。」

　　這些事不在克拉克的預料之內，「怎麼可能？」

　　「他們問過搭乘那艘飛船的哨兵，沒有人看到那些失蹤的哨兵搭上飛船，飛船裡的錄影監控也沒有拍到他們。」布魯斯說：「那些自由嚮導會留下來尋找線索，我回去也會調查。」

　　自由嚮導們覺得是塔動了手，布魯斯也認同他們的看法。

　　但克拉克從來沒聽說過塔的劣跡，他不像布魯斯覺得塔那麼壞，但布魯斯和他說這些話，代表他的信任。

　　「我會照顧他們。」克拉克保證。

　　「你要小心。」布魯斯低聲說：「我有很不好的預感。」

 

✯

 

　　回到首都星，使用抑制劑，從自由嚮導變回布魯斯·韋恩，他少有得感到不自在。

　　布魯斯·韋恩的生活不夠驚險刺激，但可以用豪奢糜爛來形容，布魯斯在懸浮在空中的花園泳池喝酒，他只穿泳褲，半靠在沙灘躺椅上，逗漂亮的女孩子說笑。

　　奧利佛·昆恩挽著踏著九吋高跟鞋的美女過來和他打招呼，那位美女笑眯眯地問：「嗨，布魯斯。你的新男朋友呢？」

　　坐在布魯斯身邊的女孩臉上表情僵了一瞬，不過她很快恢復笑臉，對布魯斯說既然他朋友來了，那她就先離開了。

　　布魯斯並不生氣，還是懶洋洋地靠著沙灘躺椅，舉起酒杯嘻笑問：「這不是黑金絲雀嗎？什麼時候出新專輯？」

　　「別這樣叫我。」黑金絲雀說。

　　「有什麼關係？這兒所有人見到妳也會叫妳黑金絲雀，只有奧利佛會叫妳黛娜。」布魯斯說。

　　「我要習慣一下當黛娜的感覺。」黑金絲雀皺眉。

　　這次在戰場待太久了，她有點不習慣回到歌手黑金絲雀兼奧利佛·昆恩嬌柔未婚妻的身份，好在她在兩個身份表現出來的個性都差不多，只要小心別表現得太暴力就好。

　　「妳就是黛娜呀。」布魯斯朝她俏皮地眨眼睛。

　　其實他也有一點不習慣當布魯斯·韋恩，不過他演習慣了，不容易出差錯。

　　「真看不慣你這樣。」她嫌棄地看布魯斯一眼，側頭問奧利佛說：「不覺得很像精神分裂嗎？」

　　「別問我，他從小就這樣。」奧利佛回答，他不想在好友和未婚妻的小爭執當砲灰。

　　他們倆從小就玩得來，布魯斯小時候很天真可愛，和他是嚮導的個性很不一樣。雖然不懂他長大後脾氣為什麼變得刁鑽古怪，但奧利佛可以理解他在當布魯斯·韋恩像個放蕩不羈的花花公子，在富豪圈子裡，這種姿態就像變色龍的保護色。

　　黑金絲雀不耐煩和他聊天，直接問說：「雷克斯·盧瑟在哪裡？」

　　他們三個會參加這個花園派對，就是因為雷克斯·盧瑟。

　　回到首都星，看見雷克斯企業公開表示要前往邊境考察，以投資振興邊境的經濟，並以資助聯邦軍一大批新型機甲為由，準備和聯邦軍一同出發。布魯斯立刻找來同一批回來的奧利佛和黑金絲雀兩人，給他們看雷克斯企業秘密實驗的資料。

　　三人一致認同這傢伙不懷好意，但他們都猜不到盧瑟打算做什麼。

　　「那邊。」布魯斯一直在注意盧瑟的動向，手隱蔽地指給他們看。

　　「看起來沒什麼特別。」奧利佛說。

　　隔得有段距離，乍看之下盧瑟好像沒什麼特殊之處，但他們都不會忘記雷克斯企業拒絕聘用退役的哨兵，認為他們極其危險，隨時有狂化可能，甚至發新聞稿呼籲所有公司一起抵制哨兵嚮導。

　　奧利佛讓未婚妻挽好自己的手，在離開前問：「如果他能接受和韋恩企業合資……」

　　「不，我才給塔捐過錢，他不會信任我。」布魯斯說。

　　他們先前討論過了。雖然奧利佛和布魯斯從未掩飾過彼此的友誼，但他們只是私交良好，兩家明面上沒有重要的商業合作，昆恩企業比較比韋恩企業低調得多，因此由昆恩企業提合作更合適。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

　　布魯斯目送他們離開，奧利佛身上有微型竊聽器，他喝得微醺，趴在沙灘躺椅上假寐，閉上眼睛專注聽他們對話，一邊聽一邊在腦內整理這幾天收集到的資料。

　　塔、聯邦議會、聯邦軍部、雷克斯企業，四方勢力。聯邦軍政對哨兵嚮導的政見不合，但議會和軍部都派人入駐塔，這兩方人馬佔塔有決策權高層的半數，剩下一半是從小就培養以成為高層為目的，和克拉克等人被分別開教導的哨兵和嚮導……

　　塔表面倡導維護哨兵和嚮導權益，實際上對哨兵嚮導壓迫最嚴重的還是塔，聯邦議會提倡哨兵嚮導和普通人類人人平等，鼓吹愛與和平，但提案立法具體條款又是另一回事。軍部訓練的軍人無論如何都比不上哨兵武力強大，不過軍部早已漸漸變成挾制塔的勢力，他們人數眾多，公開宣傳都說塔和軍部是合作好夥伴，私下彼此看不順眼已經是共識。

　　雷克斯企業秘密資料庫裡，那份建立黑暗哨兵複製人軍團的可行性報告書，以及針對哨兵嚮導、外星生物的那些非法研究，到底是為了什麼？

　　雷克斯企業投資的非法實驗室，最有可能帶走塔那些失蹤的自由哨兵，但是到底是塔的哪一些高層，在和雷克斯企業合作？

　　布魯斯先前為了接近克拉克，賄賂數個塔內軍部和議會的高層，他對他們的個性多少有些了解，但另一部分貝塔教育出來的哨兵嚮導高層的個性？布魯斯不清楚，但他想他們不會喜歡克拉克。

　　在塔沒有成立的年代，黑暗哨兵以實力證明他是哨兵們真正的領導者，哨兵們以本能分辨強者。時至現今，若克拉克想，他仍然可以以黑暗哨兵的身份掌控權力。

　　「合作愉快！」盧瑟和他們聊得很投契，他情緒激昂地說：「相信我們合作的廣闊前景，雷克斯企業和昆恩企業的聯合，會是新時代的開端！」

　　「我們合作愉快。」奧利佛說。

　　布魯斯聽見他們碰杯的聲音，翻身在沙灘躺椅上躺平，看著首都星的天空，緩緩舒出一口氣。

　　有奧利佛跟著，雷克斯企業想對邊境做什麼手腳，至少能夠及時反應。如果最後只是他神經敏感，什麼事都沒有最好……

　　但他一向直覺很準。

 

✯

 

　　克拉克頻繁地檢查通訊器，等待他的嚮導和他聯繫，每次發簡短的訊息給布魯斯，他都一而再再而三得斟酌，生怕說錯話。

　　他偷偷支起耳朵偷聽其他哨兵怎麼追求嚮導，必要的日常問候和關心不可獲缺，聊天話題別賣弄知識，談吐必須風趣。克拉克不知道風趣的標準是什麼，但他和小氪討論後，決定找一些笑話和滑稽的圖分享給布魯斯。

　　布魯斯每一則都會看過並回應，雖然回覆簡短，但克拉克收到都開心極了。

　　尤其昨天他不小心問了：『你現在正在做什麼？』這種沒有意義的問題，他擔心布魯斯嫌他煩，但克拉克收到布魯斯發給他首都星星空和懸浮花園泳池的照片，然後告訴他『應酬無聊死了。』克拉克把這句話反覆看了幾遍，邊走邊看，差點撞到人。

　　「你在做什麼？」哈爾湊過來想看克拉克的通訊器，被克拉克躲開了，「哦，你在和你的嚮導聊天嗎？讓我看看！」

　　「我們沒聊什麼。」克拉克藏起通訊器，不想給哈爾看。

　　「別鬧。」貝瑞來拖著自己的嚮導走開，一邊教育他說：「哈爾，打擾別人戀愛會遭天譴。」

　　「我沒有要打擾他，我可以教他怎麼談戀愛！」哈爾覺得自己冤望，他好心好意想幫忙出主意，才沒有要干擾克拉克呢。

　　哈爾以為克拉克永遠沒有愛上某個嚮導的一天，因為以前給克拉克介紹嚮導，克拉克總是興致缺缺，現在開始談戀愛了，克拉克一定沒什麼經驗，需要他的幫助！

　　「你先管好你自己。」貝瑞說。

　　「記得浪漫點，寫首詩給他！」哈爾被貝瑞拖走前還不忘出點子，「或為他唱一首情歌！」

　　周圍聽到他們對話的哨兵跟著起鬨，有哈爾這個嚮導給他想辦法，讓克拉克學著點。克拉克呆住了，他從來沒學過要怎麼寫詩，他也不會唱歌，塔的哨兵不需要學這些。

　　黑暗哨兵和某個嚮導正在談戀愛這件事很快就傳開了跑來向他傳授追求嚮導祕技的哨兵絡繹不絕，克拉克把這些辦法記在通訊器的備忘錄裡面，他試著唱歌，但唱得不好，覺得不好把音檔傳給布魯斯。

　　史蒂夫帶了一本珍貴的紙質詩集來找他，又給他一張紙，信封和筆，讓他從裡面摘抄。

　　「要送情詩就寫在紙上，不是自己作的詩也沒關係，重要的是心意。」史蒂夫說。

　　「黛安娜追你也給你抄情詩嗎？」克拉克好奇地問。

　　「她直接把詩集送給我了。」

　　這個辦法也不錯。克拉克學起來了，但他現在買不到一本好的紙質詩集，所以他滿懷感激地接受紙筆，在這本地球母星古代詩人葉慈的詩集裡，挑了一首他認為最合適的詩，送給布魯斯。

　　

親愛的布魯斯：

 

　　我很想念你，想念得時間都變慢了。

　　我好想飛快的趕到你的身邊，但我不能，我還有事還沒完成。我看到一首情詩，葉慈的〈他想要天國的綢緞〉，等我回去，我願意朗誦詩給你聽，希望這封信能夠傳達我心意的百分之一。

 

假如我有天國的錦緞，

繡滿金光和銀光，

那用夜和光和微光

織就的藍和灰和黑色的錦緞，

我將把它們鋪在你腳下：

但我很窮，只有夢；

我把我的夢鋪在你腳下；

輕輕踩啊，因為你踩的是我的夢。

 

　　希望你今晚能夢見我。

　　p.s. 小氪要我代他跟你和艾斯問好。

 

你真摯的戀人，

克拉克·肯特

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

　　匆促之下，布魯斯盡可能把派了上用場的裝備都送到奧利佛那裡，讓奧利佛自己看著辦。雷克斯企業對他們這些哨兵嚮導來說很危險，他希望能保障奧利佛和黑金絲雀的安全。

　　布魯斯數日未眠，窩在韋恩宅地底的秘密基地裡，他把所有的精力放在調查那批失蹤的哨兵上，那批哨兵被帶回塔之後，沒有和眾人接觸，一直處於秘密特訓狀態，他懷疑在塔偽造這些哨兵趕赴前線的記錄前，這些哨兵已經出了意外。

　　調查越深，雷克斯企業與塔隱約不起眼的聯繫被他挑選出來，他們來往的信件並未有直接的線索，可是對照塔的其他記錄，布魯斯發現在有一批未成年哨兵在塔的高層與雷克斯企業有信件來往時——信件內表示對新得的玩具很滿意，希望塔的高層下次也可以提供同等品質的好東西——失蹤，塔記錄這些未成年哨兵在前往荒星接受考核時，飛船出了意外，沒有人懷疑塔的說詞。

　　他感到不寒而慄。

　　塔限制哨兵和嚮導的自由，以保障他們的性命安全。若某一日塔決定對他們動手，那些被馴化的哨兵嚮導們，能夠避開危險嗎？

　　雖說聯邦軍部還保有軍隊，但邊境主要仍由哨兵守護，這些對哨兵出手的人，實在太囂張了。

　　他擔心邊境哨兵嚮導的安危，特別擔心克拉克，因為他是黑暗哨兵……

　　艾斯走過來，蹲在布魯斯的腳邊安慰他。

　　「我討厭哨兵，那些麻煩的傢伙。」布魯斯對他抱怨，艾斯靜靜地看他。

　　在黑暗哨兵單純的腦袋裡，搞不好認為所有人的內心充滿愛與正義，世界滿是鮮花和陽光，一絲陰影都沒有。

　　不是沒見過黑暗面，但他總是往好的方向去想，好像保有希望，光明就一直存在。

　　「他只會天天傳一些蠢訊息，笑話一點都不好笑。」

　　艾斯利用布魯斯的通訊器，打開備忘錄輸入：你喜歡克拉克。

　　「我不喜歡他！」他立刻反駁。

　　艾斯不管布魯斯表現得有多不高興，他繼續在備忘錄裡輸入他想說的話。

　　你以前很討厭哨兵，其中最討厭黑暗哨兵，但現在你會擔心他了。克拉克對你來說不再只是討人厭的哨兵，他懂你的心，你喜歡他，只是不想承認。

　　布魯斯低聲說：「你是因為喜歡小氪，所以才一直幫克拉克說話，你希望可以一直和小氪待在一起。」

　　這是在耍賴。

　　他知道艾斯說得都對。他喜歡上克拉克了，一個堅強的黑暗哨兵，一個無條件給他愛的黑暗哨兵。

　　艾斯小小汪了一聲，關掉備忘錄，趴回他專屬的位置休息。他看出他的主人嘴硬，所以不給布魯斯和他狡辯的機會。

　　喜歡就是喜歡，討厭就是討厭。

　　現在布魯斯不討厭克拉克，那就剩下喜歡了。

 

　　布魯斯昏天暗地忙了幾天，知道他在查什麼的管家阿福沒有阻擾他，並為他準備溫暖療癒的食物，比如義大利海鮮燉飯，而且盡可能把咖啡換成紅茶，攝取太多咖啡因不是什麼好事。

　　「這裡有一封給您的信件。」阿福心情很好。

　　「邀請卡？幫我回絕。」布魯斯說。

　　除了一些想追求復古風格的宴會會寄紙質的舞會邀請卡，現在幾乎沒有人在使用紙質信件。

　　「不，是肯特少爺給您的信。」阿福把信放到他的手邊，「我認為是一封情書。」

　　布魯斯本來想問管家為什麼覺得是情書，但他看到信封的瞬間就明白了。

　　那花俏印滿愛心的信封……

　　「品味太差。」叫人不敢苟同，布魯斯一臉嫌棄。

　　「這是心意！布魯斯少爺，拿著筆一個字一個字寫在紙張上，以這種復古又有溫度的方式完成，從遙遠的邊境，經過無數星辰，才遞送到您的手裡，信件蘊含充沛的感情！」管家說：「你應該立刻讀這封信。」

　　管家期盼地盯著他看，艾斯也看著他。

　　他嘆了一口氣，「好吧。我會讀它。」

　　拆開印著紅色粉色愛心的信封，信封裡的信紙也一樣花俏，他第一次看見克拉克的字跡，端正不花俏，很有克拉克的風格。

　　草草看過一遍，布魯斯對艾斯說：「小氪和你問好。」

　　艾斯高興地搖搖尾巴，盯著布魯斯看，他猜他的主人不知道他現在的表情有多柔和，布魯斯的表情能看出他有多高興。

　　一首情詩……

　　他在心底念了幾遍，把信紙按照摺痕折回去，收進信封內。

　　「要我給你準備紙和筆嗎？」阿福欣慰地看布魯斯。

　　阿福很高興布魯斯能找到他的哨兵，不再孤單。

　　「順便拿一本詩集給我。」他補充說：「要葉慈的。」

　　抄情詩一首送他絕對不是克拉克能夠想出的點子，克拉克不像心思細膩會用情詩來婉轉表達情意的傢伙，那時告白的話直白得驚天動地。

　　布魯斯想像克拉克寫信的樣子，忍不住微笑。

　　既然克拉克抄了葉慈的詩給他，那他也選一首詩抄給克拉克當回禮。

 

✯

 

　　克拉克失蹤了。

　　他們最後幾次互相通訊的內容在吵架，布魯斯警告他不要相信聯邦軍隊，提防雷克斯企業，克拉克覺得他想得太多，聯邦軍隊不會對他們怎麼樣。

　　法律規定哨兵嚮導和普通人之間，擁有同樣的權利。

　　他們是平等的。

　　克拉克認為聯邦軍隊會尊重法律，但他感謝布魯斯的關心。

　　布魯斯諷刺他身為黑暗哨兵當慣正義的象徵，活在蜜糖罐子裡，太過天真不知世事。克拉克覺得布魯斯總是想得太多，這點燃了布魯斯的怒火，他覺得克拉克在找碴，接下來都不願意好好回克拉克訊息。

　　然後布魯斯收到奧利佛傳來的訊息，告訴他黑暗哨兵失蹤了。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

　　我必須保持冷靜，仔細思考……

　　那個混蛋哨兵，他沒把我的警告好好聽進去！

　　「你還好嗎？布魯斯？」奧利佛在通訊另一端問。

　　克拉克太容易信任他人了。

　　那個笨蛋沒聽說過，哨兵就該聽嚮導的話嗎？　　

　　停止。別想了，現在想這些沒用，已經發生的事再怎麼想都無法改變。

　　布魯斯深吸一口氣，揉按隱隱作痛的太陽穴，對奧利佛說：「發生了什麼……把過程……所有經過都告訴我。從頭到尾，一絲一毫細節都別錯漏。」

　　奧利佛把所有他想知道的事都告訴他。

　　雷克斯企業以探勘邊境是否有新礦星的名義來，奧利佛讓昆恩企業跟著出錢，兩家利用資金收購了數個星球。

　　按照計劃，奧利佛把盧瑟約出來，要盧瑟別再隱瞞，昆恩企業想要投資的絕對不是什麼挖掘礦星的小生意。盧瑟很好奇他的消息來源，奧利佛沒有瞎編藉口，直接告訴他昆恩企業也想保有自己的消息渠道。

　　盧瑟帶他參觀開始建設的邊境星球，確實有開始開採的礦星，但盧瑟最後帶他去的那顆星球上，有一棟全新建造的實驗室。

　　克拉克也在那裡，他是客人，被邀請來參觀。

　　「塔命令他接受邀請，我最後一次看到他，就是那一天。」奧利佛很自責，「兩天後塔發布通緝，懸賞黑暗哨兵，我才知道他失蹤了。抱歉，我去搜尋過那顆星球，但克拉克不在那裡。」

　　布魯斯想，盧瑟的手段和自己沒什麼不同，布魯斯要求克拉克在塔的舞會陪同他，而盧瑟要求克拉克到他的星球去，他們同樣都花了錢。

　　早知道就把雷克斯企業秘密資料庫的東西告訴克拉克就好了，現在他們太被動了。

　　原先打算隱瞞不告訴克拉克的原因很無聊，只是不想讓他接觸那些黑暗，一直強調要小心，卻不把讓他小心的原因告訴他。

　　「那是什麼樣的實驗室？」布魯斯竭力思考，他想實驗室很可能是關鍵。

　　「變異六型的培養實驗，他們認為六型既然可能自行變異，代表六型的基因很不穩定，他們想要『創造』。」奧利佛說。

　　「雷克斯·盧瑟瘋了，他還想做什麼？」

　　自古以來，複製與更改基因的命題一直存在，不是沒人妄想成為神，歷史上幾度有人掌握了神的領域。

　　那些妄圖取代自命為神的人類，沒一個得到好結果。

　　「迪克和傑森已經趕來幫忙了，之前他們和塔的那群哨兵感情不錯，他們會打探清楚克拉克失蹤之前的狀況。我和黑金絲雀會把盧瑟所有的實驗室位置都找出來，克拉克會沒事的。」奧利佛說。

　　來不及了。

　　雷克斯企業手上本來就有克拉克的數據，詳細研究過他的生理，他的基因，包括研究他接受的哨兵訓練，他們了解克拉克是怎麼樣的一個人。

　　克拉克被雷克斯企業帶走，最好的情況是黑暗哨兵複製人軍團計劃開啟，最糟的情況……

　　他的哨兵凶多吉少。

　　「……我知道了，保持聯繫。」布魯斯掛掉通訊。

　　他把臉埋在掌心，深深吐氣。

　　克拉克會遭受到什麼？

　　他感到痛苦，他的心從來沒有這麼疼過。

　　所有的感情都源自於愛，他沒辦法繼續否認自己的心意，他愛上克拉克·肯特，那個笨蛋黑暗哨兵。

　　艾斯舔舔布魯斯的手背安慰他。

　　「你能感覺到小氪嗎？他還好嗎？」布魯斯問，當艾斯對他點頭，他頓時覺得輕鬆了些，「好吧，我們沒時間浪費了，讓我們把他救出來。」

　　他們必須分秒必爭，和時間賽跑，並全心祈禱，希望能將自身的運氣分給克拉克。

　　願他一切安好。

✯

　　雷克斯·盧瑟帶著他的秘書走下飛船，走進實驗基地，他們在更衣室換上無塵服，經過消毒，才踏進基地內部。

　　一行行一列列的管狀玻璃培養皿裝著面容相同的複製人，散發盈盈藍光。盧瑟旗下的實驗室利用珍貴的樣本完成黑暗哨兵複製人軍團的設想計畫，但真正把黑暗哨兵抓到手後，所複製出來的黑暗哨兵卻一醒來就爆發思覺游離症，救也救不活。

　　那些廢物科學家沒辦法按時交出成果，盧瑟才特意來看看研究進行的狀況。

　　「擺脫黏人的老鼠真困難，他們的好奇心太重了，你不覺得嗎？」盧瑟說話，並不是真的想讓秘書答話，自顧自地往下說：「把捕鼠夾放下去了沒有？我不希望再被打擾。」

　　「針對奧利佛·昆恩的陷阱已經設下，觸動式的炸彈，按造您的吩咐，警告大於砲彈應有的威力。」秘書說。

　　「是的，我還是希望能看昆恩企業合作。畢竟我的新朋友奧利佛不像布魯斯·韋恩那麼固執。」他們沿著玻璃培養皿往前走，盧瑟手撫過一個又一個培養皿，「親愛的睡美人，我們的寶貝克拉克在哪兒呀？讓我看看——」

　　「哦！在這裡，你好啊！」找到他好不容易抓來的黑暗哨兵，盧瑟愉快地笑了。

　　克拉克張嘴想說話，在培養液中吐出氣泡。

　　「看看你現在的樣子，什麼都做不到，被關起來沒辦法反抗，真讓我失望啊。克拉克·肯特，你真的是黑暗哨兵嗎？我覺得黛安娜·普林斯比你像樣多了。」

　　「……」克拉克嘴張張合合，聲音模糊不清。

　　「我忘了，你這樣不方便說話。」盧瑟利用權限，暫時洩光培養皿中的培養液，讓克拉克說話。

　　克拉克掙扎地咳嗽，提供營養、氧氣和某些減少他體能效果的培養液味道很糟，他吐出吞下黏膩的培養液，覺得胃裡噁心。

　　盧瑟耐心地站在那裡，他頭頂光溜溜沒有一絲頭髮，深綠色的西裝外套著隔絕細菌的無塵衣，克拉克發現盧瑟重視那些莫名其妙的複製人——他的複製人，周圍關著無數個擁有相同基因，外表一模一樣傢伙的感覺糟透了——克拉克覺得噁心和煩躁。

　　他消失了這麼久，布魯斯會擔心他，他不希望讓他的嚮導擔心，雖然布魯斯若真的擔心他，他會很高興……

　　他們分開之前才吵過架，克拉克覺得非常懊惱，他不應該和布魯斯吵架。嚮導說的話都要聽。克拉克發誓，他以後再也不會違反這一條原則。

　　盧瑟催促他，「說點什麼。」

　　「違反法律，擅自進行複製人實驗！你想做什麼，盧瑟？」

　　「多新鮮的問題啊，這還要問嗎？哨兵和嚮導不過是被本能操縱的動物，劣等的進化者，只配成為人類的工具。」

　　「我們是聯邦公民！我們也是人！」克拉克朝他咆哮。

　　「是嗎？」盧瑟一笑，不置可否，「我注意到你和嚮導完成精神結合，你可以滿足我的好奇心，告訴我是誰擄獲你的心？」

　　克拉克站在管狀的玻璃培養皿裡，雙手抱胸，俯視盧瑟，「這不關你的事，盧瑟。你不會囂張太久，塔很快就會發現你的陰謀，我的隊友會——」

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

　　「塔？哈哈哈，你說塔？」盧瑟抱著肚子大笑，揮揮手讓秘書說話，「妳告訴他。」

　　美豔的秘書面無表情地說：「盧瑟先生花了兩千五百萬聯邦幣向塔買下你。」

　　「這不可能！」克拉克不願相信。

　　盧瑟笑出了眼淚。

　　「哈哈哈，你聽見他說什麼嗎？他說不可能！天啊，真是天真得可愛，你真的是黑暗哨兵嗎？還是黑暗哨兵代表你特別蠢？」盧瑟愉快地吹了一聲口哨，「你的隊友確實有點麻煩，他們沒那麼好收買，不過只要讓他們相信你死掉了就沒問題了吧？」

　　「他們會找到我。」克拉克堅定地說。

　　他的信念未曾動搖，即使落入窘境，他也相信隊友會找到他，終結盧瑟的邪惡計畫。

　　「那你就祈禱吧，祈禱他們在我把你拆分完畢之前找到你。」盧瑟說：「我以為你會更好奇你的同伴，那些美妙的複製人，你看見了嗎？那些被創造出來的藝術品……」

　　「那些東西不是我的同伴。」

　　「好吧好吧，我更正。那些都是你，和你一模一樣的替代品，他們比原來的你優秀，更懂得服從，那些是更合格的工具。」盧瑟說：「遠比野蠻的哨兵嚮導還要有用。」

　　「你想要用複製人取代哨兵的地位。」

　　「沒錯。」

　　克拉克挑釁地瞪他，「你做不到，哨兵離不開嚮導，你製造出來的這些……東西，他們只是垃圾，發揮不了任何作用。」

　　「黑暗哨兵本該不需要嚮導。」盧瑟皺眉，他想不通原本好好的計畫為何出了差錯，「這是一個意外，我沒料到會發生這樣的事，你擁有了一個嚮導。誰讓你變軟弱？如果你擁有嚮導是導致這些複製品失敗的原因，那我會找到你的嚮導。」

　　克拉克不認同他的話，擁有嚮導，他變得更堅強。

　　「你找不到他。」克拉克露齒一笑，與有榮焉地挺胸，「他比我能幹多了。」

　　「那你等著瞧吧！

　　盧瑟離開時掩不住惱怒的情緒，克拉克得意地笑，直到看不見盧瑟的背影。

　　培養液再度注入他所在的培養皿，他讓小氪出來，但小氪也沒辦法穿過培養皿。

　　小氪拼命撞擊玻璃管壁，但那沒有作用，克拉克攔下他說：「別試了，我們再想別的方法。」  
　　這玩意用上了塔的技術，盧瑟和塔有勾結的事實不會有假。克拉克不得不承認布魯斯說得都對，如果不是他抱持著輕忽、漫不經心的心態，他也不會這麼輕易被盧瑟抓住。

　　黏膩的培養液再度淹沒克拉克，小氪在培養液裡面游泳，他好好考慮自救，他得擺脫這個玻璃培養皿。

　　下一步行動要怎麼做？

　　天啊。

　　好想念布魯斯，好希望他就在身邊。

　　他是我的嚮導，我此生精神的依靠，我的避風港……

 

✯

 

　　找不到。

　　盧瑟把克拉克藏得很隱密。

　　到底藏在哪裡？

　　失蹤的自由哨兵們和那些未成年哨兵的下落倒是有了新情報，他們被分散藏到不同的星球上，完成不同的實驗項目。

　　「布魯斯少爺。」管家到韋恩宅的地下基地找他。

　　他頭也不回地問：「有新的線索？」

　　「不，韋恩董事會召開臨時會議，希望你解釋調動大筆流動資金的目的，否則他們要投票更換董事……」

　　「隨他們去。」

　　他沒時間陪那些老瘋子玩遊戲，這幾日他無法入睡，每次累得不得了才趴在桌子上睡了一會。

　　管家憂慮地說：「但是資金……」

　　「告訴我的投資顧問，把所有能夠變賣的動產不動產盡量套現，能拿多少出來就拿多少。」他一絲猶豫都沒有。

　　「好的。」

　　錢能解決的都不是問題。

　　盡可能以金錢換取時間，用錢換取花上時間才能搜尋到的情報，但灑出大把鈔票的布魯斯仍然沒買到克拉克的蹤跡。

　　布魯斯內心非常著急，好像架在火爐上烤，他睡著了也會做噩夢，夢到克拉克消失。

　　他迫切地想做點什麼，不願意困在首都星等待消息。

　　「我提取了嚮導素，記得分送給需要的哨兵。」布魯斯說：「現在戰況怎麼樣？」

　　「聯邦軍已經成功取回原本的邊境堡壘，但是兩道防線間還有一些逃竄的二型和變異六型，因此塔的主要戰力都還留在前線，掃蕩殘餘的外星生物。」管家說。

　　「那些哨兵嚮導對克拉克失蹤有什麼看法？」

　　「大部分相信塔的說詞。」管家停頓一下，他覺得這番謊言荒謬地難以啟齒，「為了保護雷克斯·盧瑟先生，克拉克少爺獨自面對數十個變異六型，奮戰到最後一刻，光榮地犧牲了。」

　　「有誰不相信？」

　　「克拉克少爺的隊友。」

　　「沒信這些鬼話，那麼他們還不算太蠢。」布魯斯離開座椅，起身大步往外走，「幫我準備，我要到邊境一趟。」他打算抓緊時間洗個澡，刮掉鬍子，吃頓飽飯。接下來他有很長一段時間，只能靠營養劑度日。

　　「……好的。」

　　布魯斯少爺一個自由嚮導在外太危險了，但他總是那麼頑固，身為管家，他只能竭盡全力為主人家提供幫助。

　　布魯斯鄭重地對管家說：「拜託你看家了，阿福。」

　　「這是我的榮幸。」

　　阿福鞠躬，他必不負所托。

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

　　克拉克的隊友都是好人。

　　他們答應布魯斯調查，遠程參與討論，分析這些實驗室的分佈，一起圈出十二顆最有可能關著克拉克的行星。

　　不僅如此，他們決定參與救援行動，偷溜出來和布魯斯他們會合，見面後雙方彼此自我介紹——主要是布魯斯和他的傭兵團夥伴的自我介紹，畢竟幾位都是常常上塔宣傳海報的名人。　　有閃電美譽的貝瑞·艾倫和他想像力豐富、應變力良好的嚮導哈爾·喬丹；被稱為公主殿下，實力直逼克拉克的黛安娜·普林斯和她的嚮導史蒂夫·崔佛，據聞他在塔內留下的飛船駕駛訓練記錄至今無人超越；駕駛機甲「海王」的亞瑟·庫瑞和他精明幹練、武力超群的嚮導媚拉。

　　「沒想到黑金絲雀是嚮導！」哈爾和貝瑞說悄悄話。

　　「別去騷擾她。」貝瑞叮囑說。

　　「我知道，現在不是時候。」哈爾懂事地點點頭，現在找克拉克是第一重要的事，要搭訕以後再說。

　　貝瑞的意思是黑金絲雀已經有哨兵了，他正在瞪你……

　　除了黑金絲雀和奧利佛，迪克和傑森也在，他們圍著一張大會議桌入座。

　　他們不可能再一顆一顆行星逐一搜索，之前奧利佛帶人闖入那顆供給他參觀實驗室的行星，已經引起盧瑟的戒備，所有星球的戒備等級都提到最高。如果這次沒在這十二顆最有可能的行星上找到克拉克，不知道盧瑟會將他藏到什麼地方去。

　　他們只有一次機會。

　　沒有人說克拉克可能死了，他們完全排除這個可能性。

 

　　「我聯絡了自由嚮導，告訴他們有失蹤自由哨兵的下落，他們願意負責其中六個行星。我按照情報分析過了，克拉克比較不可能藏在這六顆的行星，所以把藏有的失蹤自由哨兵的行星分給他們。」奧利佛說：「剩下六顆行星，剛好人數夠我們一組負責一顆星球，布魯斯，我會多分一些哨兵給你。」傭兵團的成員也會一起出動，有克拉克這些經驗豐富的隊友帶隊，把握比原先得要大得多。

　　「布魯斯，你要不要先選？」迪克問。

　　所有人都望向布魯斯，等他做下決定。

　　布魯斯在心裡自問：六顆行星，假設克拉克真的就在其中一顆星球之上，你覺得會藏在哪裡？

　　其中兩顆行星交通便捷，附近就設有太空補給站，行星上還有貿易市場，不太繁華，也不能用人煙稀少形容。布魯斯去掉這兩顆行星，它們太不起眼。然侯一顆農業星和一顆礦星，他用相同的理由除去它們。

　　剩下兩個，一個是極度繁榮的超級行星，和首都星一南一北，另一個是在首都星附近的二級行星，許多目標在首都星找工作或求學的家庭都會選擇在這裡定居。布魯斯直覺認定盧瑟喜歡把重要的東西藏在人多的地方，問題是哪一個更有可能？

　　選擇讓他痛苦。

　　也許克拉克不在這六顆、或他們圈定的十二顆其中任何一顆星球之上。

　　布魯斯堅持留下靠首都星的那顆二級行星，他直覺那裡不對勁，雖然按照過去的資料判斷，這是個外星生物實驗室，但這個實驗室從克拉克被抓之後，就一直沒什麼動靜。

　　克拉克在那裡。

　　如果克拉克不在那裡怎麼辦？

　　布魯斯不再猶豫，「我去這顆二級行星，其它你們決定。」

　　他願意承擔選擇的結果，即使結果可能不盡人意，苦澀得讓他不願接受……

　　其他人很快分走剩下的五個行星，會議雖短，效率極高，他們逐一出發就定位，在六個小時後，一齊展開行動。

　　離得近的小組各自分開討論，留下聯繫方式，討論互相配合的方式，他們讓精神體出來交流，機甲之間的通訊很有可能被中斷，但能夠阻止精神體來去的方法很少，而且大多掌握在塔的手裡。

　　一直以來，塔克制地使用禁錮精神體到處自由亂跑的技術，如今塔出了問題，關鍵的技術洩漏……

　　克拉克沒有派出小氪求救，除了死去，只可能有小氪受到禁錮的可能。

　　艾斯也出現了，他坐在那裡，並不和其他精神體交流，看上去有些憂鬱。艾斯想念小氪。

　　布魯斯坐在那，想著結果揭曉前還能做些什麼。艾斯想念小氪，他也想念克拉克，但又覺得光想念沒用，內心的煩躁感催促他去做些有用的事。

 

　　史蒂夫發現布魯斯情緒低落，他拉開一張椅子，坐在他身邊，語氣平和地說：「別擔心，相信你的直覺。」

　　布魯斯緊握拳頭，一直以來壞事發生的機率比好事多太多了，讓他很難相信好事會發生。

　　「你是他的嚮導，所以你比他更清楚要往哪裡去，嚮導總是哨兵的指南針。」史蒂夫溫和地建議他，「試著和克拉克共鳴，你們還沒試過吧？」

　　「沒有。」

　　他們只試過一次精神結合，布魯斯很懷疑共鳴是否會在他們之間發生。

　　少數嚮導可以用共鳴的方式作為武器，攻擊其他哨兵和嚮導，這裡的嚮導都是「少數」，布魯斯想，史蒂夫說的共鳴是讓他們即使分隔很遠，也能建立連接，確立彼此的方位。

　　這很困難，比利用共鳴為武器攻擊還要難多了。

　　史蒂夫篤定地說：「共鳴會成功的。」

　　布魯斯不知道他的信心從哪裡來，如果是他和黛安娜曾經成功的經驗，那恐怕不能當作參考。

　　他清楚克拉克對他的愛，也察覺自己愛克拉克，但他不確定這段關係是否足夠穩定到兩人相隔星河，還能夠產生共鳴……

　　「克拉克愛你。」黛安娜對他說。

　　「他愛死你了。」哈爾湊過來說：「你們是天生一對！」

　　「布魯斯也愛他。」迪克也跟著湊熱鬧，「他從來沒寫過情書，但他給克拉克寫了一封。」

　　布魯斯很想讓迪克閉嘴，但他忍住了，這時候越激動越容易被嘲笑。原本沉到地底的心，稍微浮起來一些。他告誡自己，愛情本來就沒有道理，也不講究公平，且先放寬心，別把愛情放到秤的兩端。

　　並非因承諾成為克拉克的嚮導才愛他，而是因為那是克拉克，他希望克拉克是他一生的伴侶。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

✯

 

　　克拉克研究過培養皿的每一處縫隙，想找出突破口，但無論怎麼用力，克拉克只留下徒勞無功的白色抓痕。

　　盧瑟沒有再來找他。事實上，這間實驗室的研究員也不怎麼靠近他的培養皿，大概是盧瑟怕他鬧事，特意下的命令。

　　以哨兵的能力，克拉克可以數清那些排列整齊的培養皿每天增加與減少的數量。他時常觀察研究員，研究員以指紋和瞳膜驗證進出，他們很少直接對話，大多在帶來的工具上記錄數據後交接。比起研究員，克拉克覺得他們更像工廠流水線的員工。

　　目前被喚醒的複製體還是會在極短的時間陷入思覺游離症，實驗進度毫無進展使得克拉克感到安心許多。

　　那些和自己一模一樣的東西讓他毛骨悚然，他盡可能不去思考他們是否有生命，那會讓他的胃很不舒服，他不懂為什麼會盧瑟會想弄出這些東西，複製生命……

　　太可怕了，他不願意接受他們。

　　他還是想快點離開這裡，想試試看撞倒這些管狀培養皿，不知道能不能靠互相碰撞的方式打破它們，但想到他可能會在地上滾好一陣子才會有人來收拾後，決定暫時把這個點子擱置。

　　有一次他差點得到逃跑的機會，研究員喚醒的複製體不僅思覺游離症發作，還進入狂化狀態，接連打破好幾個培養皿，其他培養皿中的複製體驚醒，又一齊狂化，再度打破數個培養皿。就像被碰倒的骨牌發生連鎖效應，克拉克興奮極了，然而在那些東西打破自己的培養皿之前，針對哨兵的濃烈催眠氣體放倒了這些複製體。

　　那些人花了幾個小時收拾好環境，恢復實驗室的寧靜。克拉克也收拾好失望的情緒，好好休息儲蓄力氣。

　　一定有辦法可以離開。

　　克拉克覺得孤獨。

　　為了轉移注意力，他時不時和小氪聊天打發時間，在培養液裡他說話的聲音很不清楚，不過他相信小氪聽得懂，「布魯斯會想我嗎？他一定很想我。」

　　小氪靜靜地聽他說話，黑亮的圓眼睛給他些許安慰。

　　「我被抓了，布魯斯一定很生氣。你覺得我唱情歌給他聽，他會願意原諒我嗎？」

　　情歌很難。

　　他之前試著唱過，覺得效果不怎麼樣，現在他沒辦法練歌。

　　「比起想唱什麼歌給他聽，還是快點逃出去更重要對吧？他一定很生氣，但我不能讓他和我分手。」克拉克越想越緊張，「等回去就用通訊器查『我的嚮導生氣了要怎麼辦』，你覺得這個主意怎麼樣？」

　　小氪點頭，認為他想到的辦法不錯。

　　「就算布魯斯生氣了我也還會愛他，不會對他生氣。」因為本來就是自己的失誤，克拉克有些心虛地摸摸鼻子，「我會乖乖聽他的話，保證以後都聽嚮導的。」

　　他早該這麼做了。小氪想，就和他都聽艾斯的話一樣，嚮導和哨兵相輔相成，沒有誰強誰弱的區別，克拉克一直做得很好，對他的嚮導隊友和哨兵隊友沒有任何區別。

　　但布魯斯不一樣，克拉克太在乎他，想把他安安全全地保護起來，最好別遇到什麼危險。克拉克反省，他該相信布魯斯，相信自己的嚮導一如相信自己。

　　想通之後克拉克頓覺神清氣爽，心情也好了起來，他左看右看，初次詳細打量周圍玻璃培養皿內的複製體。

　　克拉克突然想到一個嚴峻的問題。

　　「這裡有這麼多個長得和我一模一樣的傢伙，你覺得布魯斯會相信我才是真正的克拉克·肯特嗎？」他慌張起來，問小氪說：「艾斯能認得出你嗎？你說這些東西不會也有精神體吧？會長得跟你一模一樣嗎？」

　　小氪被主人的蠢問題惹怒，作勢要咬他。

　　他連忙安撫自己生氣的精神體，「別生氣，我亂說的。艾斯一定能認出你，就像布魯斯一定能認出我。」

　　話雖然這麼說，他卻感到擔憂恐懼，心神不定。

 

✯

 

　　共鳴。

　　用心感覺……

　　布魯斯在機甲駕駛艙內，閉上眼睛，專注地展開精神力，他沒有利用精神力連結其他哨兵，現在他想嘗試和克拉克達成精神或靈魂的同步，完成共鳴。不是戰鬥而使用的「共鳴」攻擊，布魯斯想要以共鳴來尋找他的哨兵。

　　在拯救克拉克的會議解散之前，幾位嚮導熱心地向布魯斯提供建議，但他們沒有教他如何共鳴，只告訴他共鳴後，該如何維持和克拉克之間的穩定連接，嚮導和哨兵同時思維同步，以達到更強大的作戰能力。

　　這些人比布魯斯自己更相信共鳴可以成功。

　　他相信克拉克愛他，信賴他勝過一切，但他對自己的信心太少。布魯斯想，他應該給自己多一點自信，不是因為克拉克愛他，而是因為他也愛克拉克，願意給予愛與信任。

　　雖然沒有嘗試過，但布魯斯試著用心感受，在這廣闊無垠的宇宙中，感受克拉克的呼吸、他的心跳……　　——那是我的哨兵，我們靈魂交集，精神相連，不管距離有多遙遠，我都會感覺到他。　　距離不會影響我的感應，就像艾斯能感覺到小氪是否安全。

　　快啊。

　　快回應我，克拉克，我在呼喚你。

　　你聽見了嗎？

 

　　布魯斯耐心地呼喚克拉克，他的哨兵，他數著心跳，緩慢地尋找，伸展他的精神，他感覺自己的精神伸展得比過去還要遠，好像下一秒就要碰觸到克拉克。

　　——你是……布魯斯？

　　他想要回應，但一名哨兵在此時透過機甲連接的頻道對布魯斯說：「時間到了，團長。」　　布魯斯覺得剛才好像感覺到克拉克了，但那感覺太輕，太像錯覺，他不敢肯定。

　　時間不會等人，他必須遵循約定，與他的同盟們一同攻擊雷克斯企業的祕密實驗室。

　　「……做最後確認，三十秒後開始進攻。」布魯斯說。

　　他會找到克拉克。

 

✯

 

　　管狀玻璃培養皿內，黑暗哨兵好像睡著了。

　　面無表情的俊美臉龐顯得銳利，克拉克在其中靜靜漂浮，身邊陪伴著精神體——全身雪白的大狗，在培養液中緩慢划水繞圈圈。

　　「你聽到了嗎？小氪。」克拉克驀然睜開眼睛，大聲叫說：「我好像聽到布魯斯的聲音！」

　　克拉克說話時咕嚕咕嚕地吐出許多氣泡。

　　他貼在玻璃培養皿管壁上，盡可能調動聽覺，想再聽到點動靜——想聽布魯斯呼喊他的名字。

　　但外面安靜得要命。

　　「好吧，也許是我的錯覺。」克拉克失望地說。

　　他被關得太久了，感覺自己變成一隻觀賞魚或者什麼別的東西，也很可能是個不新鮮的罐頭。克拉克苦中作樂地想。

　　人是需要溝通的生物。

　　再這樣下去，不用等到其他人給予刺激，他就會因為封閉的環境發瘋狂化。雖然狂化他就有力氣擺脫討厭的培養皿，但他也會因狂化而死。

　　進入狂化的哨兵擁有比平常更大的力量，更敏銳的五感，對任何惡意或刺激反應靈敏，狂化的哨兵會戰鬥到最後一刻，直到嚮導來喚醒他……或耗盡所有氣力，力竭而死。

　　克拉克不確定自己等不等得到布魯斯。

　　 他想念他，想得快要瘋了。

　　

　　下一刻，刺耳的警鈴聲差點震破克拉克的耳膜，他還下意識地尋找布魯斯的聲音、他的味道，他希望他的嚮導就在這兒。為了不錯過任何微小的動靜，在警鈴響起時，他還持續開放他的五感，感官敏銳而脆弱。

　　那感覺糟透了。克拉克痛苦地摀著耳朵，眉頭緊蹙，表情扭曲。耳鳴讓他想吐，哨兵的感官使得耳鳴的症狀格外嚴重，他感受到血液循環聲和肌肉震顫聲不斷放大，無法中斷的聲響令他頭疼欲裂。

　　好痛苦。

　　克拉克獨自支撐太久，他曾經是最強的黑暗哨兵。但他擁有嚮導之後，以往覺得還能忍耐的疼痛變得不可忍受。

　　那些噪音，研究員進出的腳步聲，複製體發狂的尖嘯，複製體思覺游離症爆發，抽搐著撞擊培養皿的悶響，狂化的複製體四處破壞，複製體撕裂複製體，肉塊……血液的腥味即使是隔著培養皿也直直鑽進他的鼻腔裡……

　　——我好孤獨。　

　　必須……控制……自己，保持清醒……

　　不能發狂，他不想在失去理智的情況下，傷害到不該傷害的人。

　　——我想念你的心跳聲，我想要聽見你，布魯斯。

　　那些尖銳的警報聲好像永遠不會停止，克拉克頭猛地撞擊玻璃培養皿，一次比一次大力，試圖用另一種疼痛來阻止耳鳴的痛。

　　剎那間克拉克再次感覺到布魯斯，他彷彿聽見機甲穿越大氣層時，外殼與大氣摩擦產生的火星霹啪聲，機甲斬開建築物造成的晃動，他聞到布魯斯的信息素，好像待在靜謐的玫瑰花園裡，花朵盛放，桌上的茶散發微甘而不苦澀的清香，點心帶有蜂蜜的甜香和肉桂的辛香。

　　「我在這裡、我在這裡。」克拉克喃喃地說。　　

　　星球本身的防禦對哨兵駕駛的機甲有一定的妨礙，但這些阻礙太過輕微，設立防禦的人錯估了哨兵在擁有嚮導指揮後，能力會倍數增強。他們是聯邦頂尖的戰力，只多浪費幾分鐘，就毀掉星球防禦。

　　他們不會攻擊實驗室以外的人事物，二級行星上的人對他們的到來感到恐慌，也有些人並不害怕，像追逐新聞的傢伙，親自上陣而不是使用無人機來跟蹤報導。

　　布魯斯不阻止他們，他樂意這些非法實驗室被人發現，最好以後能徹底毀滅乾淨。

　　他們直奔實驗室，幾個開著給普通人使用，造價昂貴的機甲迎了上來，他們動作呆板僵硬，明顯缺乏訓練，比星球防禦還要更好解決。

　　他們剖開實驗室的建築物，外牆被削下，露出被關在玻璃囚籠中，成千上萬個黑暗哨兵——成千上萬的克拉克·肯特，盧瑟真的實現他的瘋狂計畫，他製造了黑暗哨兵複製人軍團。　　哨兵們包圍這間實驗室，分一小部分去抓捕那些研究員，剩下的都警惕地盯著培養皿中的黑暗哨兵複製體，他們都在戰場上見過克拉克，知道他有多強。　　「團長，這些……裡面會有克拉克本人嗎？」一位哨兵問。　　哨兵不知道要怎麼稱呼這些複製體，非法複製人實驗讓他們心神震動，覺得害怕又噁心。

　　哨兵們小心繞過那些培養皿，但布魯斯帶隊暴力突破實驗室時，已經觸動了部分機關。

　　那些複製體被突發的狀況喚醒，他們被放出培養皿，接著被尖銳的警笛鳴響、硝煙、機甲與周圍一模一樣的存在刺激得狂化。

　　「團長，他們的力氣能撕裂機甲！」哨兵們為難地閃避，他們怕傷到的是克拉克本人，「你能安撫這些……呃，能安撫複製體的狂化嗎？」

 

　　「直接攻擊，他們都不是克拉克。」布魯斯說。

　　布魯斯依靠直覺，往心之所嚮筆直地前進，毫無猶豫，他感覺到了。

　　克拉克就在那裡，他在等待他，他們共鳴——

　　哨兵和嚮導的共鳴捲起無風的精神風暴，風暴避開友方，震懾所有複製體。

　　所有複製體的狂化都停止了，複製體空白的靈魂感覺到布魯斯，那是他——他們缺失的另一半，屬於他的靈魂伴侶。

　　他們清醒過來，察覺複製的初生身體已不堪負荷，複製體未曾有過選擇是否要被生產，而如今他們能夠選擇該如何死去。

　　複製體是獨立的個體，他們和克拉克有相同的基因，也許出生前，他們擁有相仿的靈魂。但他們睜開眼睛，感覺到布魯斯，感覺到那位嚮導是獨一無二的珍寶，複製體們一致地感覺到遺憾，布魯斯不是他們的嚮導，他已經作出選擇。

　　能看見布魯斯一眼，看見靈魂伴侶，複製體心滿意足地微笑，坦然地面對身體的虛弱、痛苦，然後死亡。　　

　　在這片混亂的空間內，布魯斯和克拉克都感覺到漫天飛舞的散亂螢螢光點，但那些都不是他們要尋找的東西，他們關注另一個明亮有如啟明星的存在，兩人都在發光。他們的精神覆蓋了整片空間，這片空間裡，這光作為指引，準確地標出彼此的存在。

　　克拉克感覺渾身都充滿力量，雖然他頭仍然很疼，但他敲破了關著他的玻璃培養皿。

　　布魯斯以最快的速度趕到克拉克身邊，他跳下機甲駕駛艙，接住腳步踉蹌、渾身濕淋淋又赤裸著的黑暗哨兵，「我找到你了。」

　　「你找到我了。」

　　克拉克疲憊卻滿足地將他的嚮導抱在懷裡，想要用力卻又小心翼翼，像是環抱著整個世界。

　　再也沒人可以將他們分開。

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

　　他們的行動曝光了一切。

　　雷克斯企業的非法實驗、塔的祕密命令、聯邦與塔私下的交易……

　　流膿的創口在陽光下被赤裸裸地揭開，哨兵嚮導與普通人的矛盾被搬上檯面，各式各樣的想法論調被提出，整個聯邦社會都捲進這股浪潮，新聞媒體和脫口秀也開始討論。

　　在布魯斯·韋恩的房間內，多媒體立體投影系統正播放脫口秀節目。主持人和嘉賓坐在沙發上聊這個嚴肅的議題。學者提出上古的種族歧視問題作為參考，沒有特殊能力的普通公民和哨兵嚮導，就像被天然分割為不同的種族，普通人嘲笑哨兵嚮導遵循動物般的交配本能，哨兵嚮導不屑普通人孱弱的精神和身體。

　　為何會相互恥笑？為何會彼此仇恨？

　　歧視不僅僅針對能力，必須考量政治、經濟、歷史的等因素，是否使得他們對資源的爭奪產生危機感，在危機感促使下，你決定憎恨和你迥然不同的人……

　　「嗯……」克拉克翻身，推開棉被，坐在床上看向他的嚮導，「布魯斯。」

　　「吵醒你了？抱歉。」

　　「這些節目有什麼好看？」

　　克拉克就差直白地說：來看看我，只看著我。

　　黑暗哨兵在隊友的掩護下，悄悄藏在韋恩宅裡，他非常黏人，不管布魯斯做什麼都要跟在身邊，自稱被關在培養皿關到嚇壞了，不想再和布魯斯分開哪怕一分一秒。

　　艾斯和小氪也一直黏在一塊，吃飯、喝水、睡覺，做什麼事都待在不分開。

　　布魯斯心軟，放縱克拉克對他拼命撒嬌，但他不知道克拉克很心虛，他怕布魯斯罵他蠢，雖然他真的蠢，會被盧瑟抓走都是自己掉以輕心。

　　因為布魯斯沒罵他，讓他覺得自己做對了，有點得意忘形，他變本加厲想要整天抱著布魯斯，最好可以完成肉體連結……

　　這幾天，克拉克都在偷看肉體連結的書和解說影片，他想要讓布魯斯舒服。

　　想到和布魯斯肉體連結，克拉克的信息素在空氣中強烈地瀰漫開來，他的信息素是陽光下洗滌物清爽的味道，現在整個房間噴香得讓人想試著埋進棉被堆裡，享受曬過蓬鬆的棉被和潔淨的床單。

　　布魯斯看了看皺得亂七八糟的棉被和床單，又看看克拉克，皺著眉頭說：「起床，洗好澡到餐廳去吃飯。看看你把床弄成什麼樣子。」

　　「你聞起來好香。」他從背後擁抱布魯斯，埋首在他的脖頸間，嗅聞玫瑰、蜂蜜與辛香料的信息素，手放在他的腹部，柔和地畫圈，「不再睡一會嗎？我聽阿福說，你前段時間都沒有好好睡覺——」

　　「不，現在去刷牙洗臉，待會下樓去吃飯。」布魯斯堅決地推開他，然後快步離開。

　　克拉克惋惜地嘆了一口氣，看來這招沒辦法引誘到布魯斯，他可以再想想別的點子。

　　他沒發現布魯斯跑得太快。

　　屬於自己的哨兵散發求歡的信息素，對布魯斯這個嚮導來說，等同於最高級的春藥，輕易挑動起他的慾望，讓他的身體發燙發熱，褲襠發緊。

　　布魯斯覺得彆扭。

　　他還沒告訴克拉克他的心意，原本下定決心要告訴他：我愛你。那些決心在看到克拉克安全之後迅速地消融，就像豔陽下融化的香草冰淇淋。

　　比起說，也許做更簡單，布魯斯想練習敞開，撤下精神壁壘，對克拉克開放他的精神圖景。他不太自信，不知道自己能否給予克拉克足夠的信任，能夠放鬆自己，讓克拉克進入……

　　他需要更多的練習。

　　不過克拉克等不及了。

　　他本能地感受到了布魯斯軟化的態度，他感受到玫瑰的香氣變得更加魅惑動人，他們的信息素開始交融，變幻出新的氣味，就像經過調香師的妙手，算出精確地配比，調配出無比醉人的香氣。

　　迪克來拜訪布魯斯，他聞到味道，連提都不提與布魯斯見面的事，直接從管家手裡拿走烤好的餅乾，便體貼地離開。那是相愛的味道，迪克和傑森經歷過那個階段，他知道這時候最好誰都不要打擾布魯斯和他的哨兵。

 

　　布魯斯默認克拉克在韋恩宅的身份，他是另一個男主人，他們一起做只有戀人才可以一起做的事。

　　分享同一杯咖啡，幫彼此加糖和奶精，用同一副刀叉吃早餐，坐在一張沙發上看電影，他們的精神體小氪和艾斯待在另一張單人沙發上，好像一點也不怕擠，小氪和艾斯會幫對方整理毛髮，他們互相注視，放鬆地靠在一塊，什麼都不做就很滿足。

　　克拉克和布魯斯不止一起看電影，還一起吃同一桶鹹甜爆米花。那是帶了偵探元素的愛情片，布魯斯不喜歡偵探片，但克拉克選電影的時候他決定嘗試看看，於是他就開始無休止的抱怨。

　　「這不可能，他們有沒有法律常識？」布魯斯說。

　　「你說的對。」克拉克根本不等他解釋，無條件同意他說的話。

　　「死人才不是這個樣子。」布魯斯又說。

　　「確實，如果這種死法，那他的身體應該會碎得更徹底一些。」克拉克跟著附和。

　　電影中男主角向另一個男主角告白，布魯斯想起這是部有偵探元素的愛情片，決定多忍耐一點。

　　「線索太明顯了，我不懂劇情為什麼這樣設計。」

　　克拉克睜大眼睛，崇拜地問布魯斯，「告訴我是什麼線索？」

　　「你自己看。」他覺得不能劇透，應該讓克拉克自己享受劇情。

　　「好吧。那我想想線索是什麼。」

　　嘴上這麼說，克拉克根本沒注意劇情在演什麼，他光顧著看布魯斯就來不及了，看他如玫瑰花瓣鮮紅的唇瓣，看他漂亮的藍眼睛。

　　「這太扯了……」

　　當克拉克看見布魯斯張嘴再次抱怨劇情，他終於無法忍耐，吸吮他潤澤可口的唇瓣，濕潤的舌頭探進他的口中，勾纏他甜蜜的舌，嘖嘖的水聲顯得色情。

　　布魯斯整個人都是甜的，信息素聞起來是甜的，嚐起來也是甜的，甜得讓克拉克不願鬆口。

　　「嗯……克拉克……電影……」

　　「別管它。」克拉克緊緊地擁抱布魯斯，按著他的脖子親吻他，不願意放開。

　　嚮導被按倒在沙發上，棉質的居家服被捲到腋下，克拉克愛憐地啄吻他胸上的突起，像品嚐香草冰淇淋蘋果派那放在頂端的櫻桃，吻、嗜咬、舔吮，他品嚐到世界上最甜的東西，舌頭貪婪地舔食凸起的乳頭。

　　「別舔……」布魯斯不安地扭動身體。

　　他沒想到男性的乳頭被愛撫也會產生快感，從未經歷過的酥麻，讓他感到事情不在控制中的不安。

　　克拉克忍耐著停下動作，嗓音沙啞，「如果你不想要，就推開我。」

　　笨蛋哨兵執著地盯著他，等待他的答案，布魯斯知道他們遲早會經歷肉體結合，但要他親口告訴克拉克可以繼續讓他感到羞恥。

　　布魯斯用手臂遮住了眼睛，小聲說：「隨便你吧。」

　　又不是不喜歡克拉克，他想做就讓他做吧。布魯斯想。

　　克拉克激動地親他，幾乎用撕扯的方式，脫掉他柔軟的棉家居服，棉褲和內褲。

　　「布魯斯……布魯斯……我好喜歡你。」

　　布魯斯也幫克拉克脫掉身上的衣服，他們都穿著家居服，遮蔽身體的布料一下子就脫光了。兩人赤裸相對，肌膚貼在一起的親密感教人嘆息，信息素糾纏在一塊，反覆親吻讓他們缺乏氧氣，兩人都大口喘著氣，每次吸氣和吐氣都好像要把對方的氣味融化在身體內部。

　　「你硬了。」布魯斯說。

　　他感覺克拉克勃起的陰莖和他的貼在一塊，他的性器也硬了，只要輕輕一蹭，身體的歡愉彷彿泉水般不斷湧現。

　　「你也硬了，我想摸摸你。」克拉克悄聲說。哨兵手握住嚮導的陰莖，溫柔地揉捏它，指尖摩挲頂端的鈴口，握住莖體上下套弄，同時慢慢地舔他的耳垂。

　　布魯斯的耳垂很可愛，他輕輕地咬，像嚼小熊軟糖一樣。

　　「別，會癢……呼嗯……」快感刺激使布魯斯忍不住呻吟。

　　「你舒服嗎？」克拉克問。

　　布魯斯沒有回答他，但沒得到回答對克拉克不是什麼問題。克拉克只想討好自己的嚮導，他願意不顧一切地取悅布魯斯，所以他滑下身體，低頭含著他剛才握著的性器。堅硬的陰莖被如絲絨般滑嫩的口腔包裹，柔軟的舌頭靈活地挑逗灼熱。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

　　「嗯啊……不要……」

　　愉悅感沿著背脊竄到頭皮，布魯斯渾身發麻，感覺喉嚨乾渴，彷彿被灼燒。

　　克拉克感覺嘴裡的東西變得更硬，他舔吮得更賣力，為布魯斯帶來幾乎窒息的快感，他忍不住緊抓克拉克的頭髮，難耐地喘息。

　　「慢一點……哈啊……」

　　「為什麼要慢？你很喜歡不是嗎？」

　　「我不知道……」

　　布魯斯搖頭，他咬緊牙齒，想甩脫太過刺激的歡愉。

　　「想要射嗎？」

　　「不。」他不想就射在克拉克嘴裡，那太奇怪了，誰知道哨兵敏銳的感官會感覺到什麼。

　　「不要忍耐，布魯斯，我想讓你快樂。」

　　克拉克舔他陰莖下的雙球、底下柔軟的肉和藏在圓潤臀瓣的穴口，他小心翼翼地用舌頭去舔它，把入口舔得濕潤。

　　「哼嗯。」

　　布魯斯從喉間發出短促甜美的悶哼。

　　快感太過強烈，後穴被舔弄得感覺太刺激，布魯斯昂起脖頸到達高潮，性器抽搐著射出白濁的精液。

　　太羞恥了。

　　布魯斯恨恨地想踢開克拉克，但克拉克一下子就拉著他。　　「對不起。」克拉克哄他的嚮導，「我保證我會更小心。」

　　「你閉嘴。」布魯斯不想聽他說話。

　　嚮導潮紅的眼角帶著魅意，情動的模樣鼓舞克拉克。他用枕頭墊著布魯斯的臀，掰開臀瓣，手指按壓後穴周圍的皺褶，食指試探地伸入。

　　布魯斯感覺到後穴塞入異物的飽脹感，緊繃著說不出話。

　　「嗯……」

　　「會痛嗎？」克拉克緊張地問。

　　嚮導咬住嘴唇，不願意回答他愚蠢的問題。

　　克拉克沒有再問，他緩慢地加入一指，細緻地開拓著穴口，食指和中指試著撐開穴口，又把兩指合併轉動、抽插，裡面柔軟得不可思議。

　　他怕弄壞布魯斯，動作越加輕柔，輕柔得變成折磨。

　　「呃……哈啊，那裡不……」

　　被克拉克的動作刺激，布魯斯忍不住又發出的呻吟。

　　克拉克湊近看，氣息吐在穴口，「你的裡面越來越濕了，布魯斯。」

　　「慢、慢點……」布魯斯顫抖著說。

　　肉體結合過後，會有什麼不同？布魯斯為此感到害怕，他不打算逃，就只是單純的害怕。

　　信息素的味道更濃了，濃得像跌進玫瑰花海。

　　克拉克感覺到布魯斯的穴口收縮，輕輕擠壓他的手指，他試著在其中找尋甬道內使人快樂的位置，布魯斯發出甜膩得讓人難以置信的呻吟。

　　「嗚嗯……啊啊……」

　　屬於自己的嚮導在自己的撫弄下扭動身體，光潔的額頭沁出汗滴。

　　那景象太美妙了，克拉克第一次產生想要把布魯斯欺負到哭的惡劣渴望。

　　嚮導大張的雙腿軟綿綿地顫抖，「可以了……不要再用手指，進來……哈啊……」

　　克拉克細碎地吻他，從額際、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴和鎖骨，他不停地吻，緊緊地握住布魯斯的腰胯，陰莖頂開肉穴，將自己插到最深。

　　「嗚……哈啊……」布魯斯闔上眼睛，未曾想像過的愉悅充滿他，陌生的感受，令他害怕。

　　終於和嚮導完成肉體結合，克拉克滿足地喊：「布魯斯……」

　　「哈啊……嗯……」

　　哨兵緊抓著自己的嚮導，有力的腰胯往上頂弄，每一次都進入布魯斯身體最深處，又抽出到最淺，感受甬道的收縮吞吐。

　　陰莖進出身體的水漬聲，略帶黏膩的聲音響個不停。

　　想摀住耳朵。　　想要逃走。

　　「看看我，布魯斯，別閉上眼睛。」克拉克凝視他，他捨不得眨眼。

　　「你很煩……呼嗯……啊……」

　　布魯斯皺眉，忍著不想叫出來，狠狠地瞪囉唆的哨兵。被瞪了以後，克拉克覺得自己更硬了，他手撫過布魯斯的嘴唇，又再一次親他。

　　「混蛋……克拉克……嗯嗯……啊啊、啊……」

　　後庭的肉壁被狠狠碾過、最敏感的一點被反覆摩擦，當哨兵陰莖的冠狀部分刮過腸壁，布魯斯幾乎要哭喊出來。

　　克拉克貫穿他的頻率加快，又嘎然而止。

　　「讓我們精神結合吧，布魯斯。」克拉克想看布魯斯的精神圖景，他想要更了解他的嚮導。

　　布魯斯的表情迷茫，被克拉克催了幾次，才和克拉克建立精神鏈接，他們之間根本不存在精神壁壘，且很快就進入共鳴，對彼此的感受了解得非常清晰。

　　疊加的快感更加磨人，布魯斯連精神都變得鬆軟，任由克拉克長驅直入，闖進他的精神圖景。那是一片黑暗，黑暗之中有一盞暖黃的提燈在發光，提燈周圍放著一些瑣碎的舊東西，糖果紙、舊機甲模型……

　　布魯斯總算喘過氣來，他靜靜地感受兩人相連——從肉體到精神都完完全全結合在一起，不能分開——溫暖，能夠感覺到彼此的感覺很踏實。

　　「我的精神圖景很無聊。」

　　「才不會，遠遠看就像黑夜裡的月亮，漂亮極了。」

　　不深入精神圖景，站在稍遠的位置看，也許真的像月亮也說不定。布魯斯一直都知道自己精神圖景的模樣，他只擔心克拉克不喜歡，現在他不用擔心了。

　　因為連接，他們感受到從對方那裡折射的快感，甜蜜的情慾反覆沖刷彼此的靈魂。

　　他們像躺在沙發上，又像躺在布魯斯的精神圖景中，一盞溫暖的提燈溫暖他們的靈魂。克拉克繼續貫穿他的嚮導，一開始非常緩慢，漸漸加快速度，他們的身體交纏著，隨著律動的節奏起伏，他們完美地契合，就像一片拼圖找到他的另一半。

　　克拉克突然明悟，「你是我的靈魂伴侶。」

　　哨兵無比感激地擁抱他的嚮導，他加快節奏，幅度小卻深，每次都頂到最敏感的地方，逼得他幾乎要陷入瘋狂。

　　「……唔……克拉克、克拉克、克拉克……啊啊……」布魯斯毫無章法地喊他，手四處揮動。

　　他抓住布魯斯的手，他們十指交握，克拉克溫柔地說：「我在這裡。」

　　他們的信息素交融，兩人完美結合，不可思議的歡愉在軀體中震盪著，在血液中流動，沒有什麼能將他們分開，哨兵和嚮導成為靈魂伴侶的感覺原來如此奇妙。

　　克拉克悶哼一聲，精液一股股灌進布魯斯體內深處，布魯斯也再次到達高潮，從靈魂到髮梢都感到震顫。

　　兩人全身汗濕，緊緊擁抱，他們靠在沙發上，不願動彈。

　　電影還在播放，不過沒人關心劇情。

　　「我愛你。」克拉克說：「我能感覺你也愛我。」

　　「有什麼線索證明我愛你？」布魯斯懶洋洋地問。

　　「你讓我的靈魂更加完整，我們是上天註定相配的一對。」克拉克說。

　　「我不相信命中註定那一套，但我同意你讓我變得完整，我學會相信愛。」

　　此時此刻，他們的靈魂被歡愉與幸福的情緒包裹，兩人的相遇本由命運安排，遇見彼此讓他們擁有更美好的人生。

 

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

　　從此，黑暗哨兵和他的嚮導過著幸福快樂的日子……

　　但兩人ㄧ起生活沒有這麼簡單。

 

　　「克拉克·肯特！你做了什麼！」

　　布魯斯這句話說得像發現自家寵物搗亂的怒吼，憤怒不足，無奈更多。

　　當事人還沒搞清楚狀況，一頭霧水地問布魯斯，「什麼？」

　　這蠢蛋哨兵不會理解他點開新聞了解狀況，卻發現全天下都在討論身價在聯邦排行第七，一向被當作鑽石單身漢的布魯斯·韋恩是個自由嚮導，他和黑暗哨兵最近將舉辦婚禮！

　　婚禮？

　　布魯斯自己怎麼不知道有婚禮這回事，他冷冷地說：「你沒有等我同意，擅自向媒體公布我們結合。」

　　「有什麼不對嗎？」克拉克沒發現他的嚮導在生氣，沾沾自喜地說：「我希望所有人為我們的結合提出祝福。」

　　「你應該徵詢我的意見。」

　　他習慣隱瞞身份，公開他是自由嚮導讓他很不自在。

　　以為布魯斯會覺得驚喜，沒想到把事情搞砸了，克拉克有些洩氣，他低頭道歉。

　　「好吧。對不起，布魯斯。我應該先問過你，在宣布我們即將舉辦婚禮之前先——」

　　布魯斯打斷他，「沒有婚禮。」

　　「什麼？」他大受打擊，目瞪口呆地問：「為什麼沒有？」

　　「因為我不想。」

　　比結婚更重要的事情很多，布魯斯打開通訊器，看待辦事項還有多少沒有完成。

　　「不，布魯斯，是因為我沒先求婚嗎？」克拉克握著布魯斯的手臂，想讓他改變主意，「那都是我的錯，我以為你願意和我上床完成徹底的結合就代表我們永不分離，我一定會補上一個創意的求婚——」

　　「不需要。」布魯斯毫不猶豫地回答，他不想要更多驚嚇般的驚喜。

　　如果克拉克可以聽話，少招惹麻煩，他就謝天謝地了。天知道這傢伙是怎麼回事，只要注意力稍稍離開，就會鬧出大事。

　　「但是我愛你。」

　　克拉克大聲宣布，一點也不害臊。

　　布魯斯耳朵發燙，他假裝鎮定，冷漠地回答：「所以儀式不重要。」　　黑暗哨兵不知道他的動搖，急得團團轉，像追自己尾巴的小狗。

　　小氪滿意地用尾巴蓋著艾斯的尾巴，以眼神鼓勵克拉克再努力，追求愛面子的對象，需要更厚的臉皮。

　　「我覺得儀式還是很重要，我知道你不喜歡塔，所以我們不在塔那裡宣誓。迪克和我推薦自由哨兵嚮導常用的教堂，我覺得那裡很漂亮。」　　一場婚禮，不用太盛大，但所有的親友都會給予新人祝福。

　　克拉克參加過別人的婚禮，他以前從沒仔細想過自己的婚禮要怎麼樣，在愛上布魯斯後，他自然而然地想到婚禮，希望讓布魯斯受眾人祝福。

　　他恨不得全世界都知道他們相愛。

　　「那不關我的事。」布魯斯還在抗拒。

　　克拉克發現自己說服不了他，只好使出大絕招，自暴自棄說：「但是阿福說他已經都準備好了。」

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　對管家非常了解的布魯斯有不好的預感。他知道阿福有多能幹，如果克拉克跟他提過「結婚」這件事，一直操心，對他一個嚮導終於找到自己的哨兵感到欣慰的管家會做出什麼……

　　「我只是問阿福有沒有推薦的婚企公司，他說所有的事都交給他辦。」克拉克臉上帶著對管家能幹程度的崇拜，「連蜜月套房都訂好了。」

　　眼看布魯斯張嘴又要說什麼，擔心嚮導叫他自己去蜜月旅行的克拉克抱住他，用吻堵住他還沒說出來的話，在吻與吻的間隙向心愛的嚮導傾訴愛語。

　　「結婚以後都聽你的。」

　　布魯斯才不相信克拉克的保證，這傢伙明明答應哨兵就該聽嚮導的話，卻很常擅作主張……

　　但那是他的哨兵，他不打算退貨換貨。

　　一場婚禮不在布魯斯的人生規劃中，但他可以試著接受。一起生活不只相愛，需要更多磨合，他相信他們可以克服所有麻煩。

 

END


End file.
